Bringing Together The Two Main Casts
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: Chapter 17 up!Last two final chappies more and done!Hikari's Identity is now revealed and the shocking happening is...Hikari is really Luna!Before,Luna caused many troubles but now she's back!Just read.Lame at summaries.NxM for ever and ever amen!
1. Chapter 1:That guy is inlove with who!

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**CHAPTER 1:THAT GUY IS INLOVE WITH WHO??!**

One day at the Alice Academy,A certain brunette was almost late for class."Better hurry!!I'll be late the next minute!!!"She said.She ran as fast as she could to get to class.Then she bumped to a certain heartthrob of the whole academy,Natsume Hyuuga.

"Watch where you're going apples"Natsume said while standing up.Mikan turned red because of anger.

"Natsume!!I told a gazillion times my name is Mikan!MIKAN!!"She said angrily.Natsume smirked "Whatever apples"

Mikan remembered that she was in a hurry so she ran inside the classroom."Goodmorning!!!!"She greeted.The class greeted back.She ran towards Hotaru,her so-called bestfriend.

"HOTARRUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

**DUMY! DUMY! DUMY! DUMY!**

Mikan was hited by Hotaru's Idiot Gun.She was sent flying across the room.

"OUCH!!Hotaru! what was that for?!"

"That's for hugging me and disturbing me doing my new invention,Idiot."Hotaru said coldly.Yuu went to Mikan and helped her get up "Mikan are you okay?"he asked

"Yes,thanks for asking"Mikan smiled.After that the two heartthrobs entered the room.

"Hi! Ruka,Natsume!"Mikan greeted.

"Hi Mikan"

"Hn"

Mikan frowned again"Could you at least greet me for once?"

Natsume sat on his desk"And why would I do that apples?"He asked emotionelessly.

"'Coz you never greet me and that is rude pervert!"

"I.don't.care.apples."

"Natsume you're such a pervert!!!"She said.'Oh yeah,I forgot to apologize to him earlier.Better apologize now' she thought."Hey Natsume,I'm sorry for earlier"she bowed.

"Hn.Whatever apples"Natsume teased.A nerve popped out.

"PERVERT!!!!"

Just then,Mr.Narumi enetered the room."Good morning everyone!"He greeted.The class greeted back,well,except for Natsume obviously."Class,we have two new students"

The class was filled with excitement."Ok class,welcome Serenity Akista and Seiji Yuuki"Mr.Narumi said.

**(A/N:Hekhek I putted myself in the story coz i am out of ideas and as for my frnds who are reading this,don't worry you're all here.THANK YOU)**

"Hi i'm Serenity Akista nice to meet you"She **(or me) **greeted.

"Hi i'm Seiji Yuuki,nice to meet you too"He smiled."Oh and class,"Mr.Narumi spoke"May I remined you that Serenity is supposed to be in junior high but she insisted to be in grade 5"Mr.Narumi added.The class' jaws drop except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"NO WAY!!"

"Yes way"Serenity smiled."And I have friends transfered here too.They're in Junior High"She added.One student raised her hand.

"Yes what is it?"

"What's her alice sir?"The girl asked.

"Tell your alice Serenity"Mr.Narumi smiled.

Serenity nodded."My alice is drawing the future.Like fortune telling but with a little difference.I draw the future"she said.The class ooh-ed and aah-ed.

Another student raised his hand."What is it?"Mr.Narumi asked.

"What's her star ranking?"

"hmm...I'll say...two stars.Because she can only draw the future when she touched or talked to someone"He said."And your partner will be...Mikan Sakura over the-"Mr.Narumi was shocked to see that Serenity knew who Mikan was."Uh...Serenity,how come you knew Mikan?"

"I saw her in my drawing"She said while going towards her seat."O-Okay"

**MEANWHILE,IN SERENITY'S FRIENDS POSITION...**

"Class,be quiet now.You have new classmates."Mr.Ginno said coldy while raising a his wand a little.The class grew quiet."You can come in now"he said.The door opened and it revealed 5 people.

"Wow!!we have so many new classmates!!!!"One girl said,amazed(obviously)

"Now now settle down if you don't wnat to go to detention"Mr.Ginno said.The class sweatdropped."Alright new students introduce yourselves"he said.

"Hi i'm Marjie Takamazawa"

"Hi i'm Tsuki Kawazaki"

"Hi i'm Hannah Minami"

"Hi i'm Ayu Kirishima"

"Hi i'm Kevin Kazuya"

They greeted the class.All of the girls' eyes are on Kevin,well...excepet for Misaki."Tell your alices students"Mr.Ginno said.They nodded.

Marjie started"My alice is invisibility"

Tsuki smiled"Copycat alice"

Hannah smiled too"Freezing alice"

Ayu smiled"Mind control alice"

Kevin stayed emotionless"Exploding alice"

The class ooh-ed and aah-ed.One student raised his hand."Yes what is it?"Mr.Ginno asked while his arms are crossed."Sir,what's exploding alice?"The boy asked."Exploding alice is very dangerous if you can't control it.This alice can explode everything"Mr.Ginno explained."Can he control his alice?"One student asked.

"Of course I can"Kevin said"If i can't you guys and this academy exploded a minute ago"He added.Marjie and the others sweatdropped.

'_He is so cold to others sometimes'_ Marjie thought.

_'Can't he be atleast be patient when someone's asking him things?'_ Tsuki thought.

'_He didn't change a bit even if he's not home'_ Hannah thought.

'_He sure is cold.I wonder if he's still in his home and he's cold towards other people and his mother saw him'_ Ayu thought.

"What are you guys looking at?"Kevin glared at his friends."Nothing".

**LUNCH TIME...**

Mikan was in the cafeteria with her friends.They were laughing and talking and eating.

"So Serenity,Where do you live?"Nonoko asked.Mikan and co. looked at her.

"I live in the Philippines"Serenity happily answered.

"What?!?!"They all said in surprise.Mikan choked.Hotaru dropped her book.Nonoko and Anna droped their new home made cookies.Yuu's glasses fell.Koko fell from the chair and Natsume just doesn't seem to have a surprised look in his face.

"What's wrong guys?"Serenity asked while giving Mikan a glass of water.

"You live over seas!"They all said at the same time.Serenity nodded."How about your friends??"

"They also lived over seas"Serenity smiled.Mikan and co.'s **(Well,ecxept for Natsume's of course)** dropped to the floor.Then,Serenity's friends came with Tsubasa and Misaki.Serenity ran to her friends.

"Marjie!Tsuki!Ayu!Hannah!!Kevin!"

"Hi there Serenity"Marjie greeted.Koko dropped his spoon.

"Oh yeah I forgot,I'll introduce you to my friends"Serenity said.They nodded.

"This is my best friend,Marjie Takamazawa.She's 18 years old and supposed to be in college.But she insisted in becoming a junior high again.Not a senior high."She said.

"Really?She's 18?"They asked.Marjie nodded."Well,back to my friends.This is Tsuki Kawazaki,she's 14.She's also my best friend,infact,all of them are my best friends.And next this is Hannah Minami,she's also 14.Tsuki and her are long best friends than mine.They moved next door then Marjie moved after me.**(Get's what i'm saying?)**And next is Ayu Kirishima.She's also 14.I met her in our old school.She was a new transfer student.And lastly,Kevin Kazuya.He's from California.He moved in our country 2 years ago then after 6 months he moved back to California and we met each other in the ship on the way here.And may I remind you,he's sometimes like Natsume when he's annoyed so better not bother or he'll explode you to bits.And he's 15 by the way.And even if he's like Natsume,he's one helpful and kind guy most of the times.That's it"Serenity finished talking and remembered something"Oh yeah,can you guys tell them your alices?I'm kinda thirsty.You do the explaining"Serenity said and went to her seat and ate her lunch.

"Yeah,what's your alices?"Mikan asked.Mikan's friends looked at Tsuki and co.

"Mine is invisibility"

"And mine is copy cat"

"Mine's freezing alice"

"Mine is mind control alice"

"And mine is exploding alice"

Everybody gulped at the last alice"E-explode..?!"

"Yep,that's why Serenity said not to bother him when he's annoyed or in a bad mood.He's going to make you explode in no time at all"Tsuki said.Just then,Seiji,Mikan's other new classmate,passed by and stopped then looked at them one by one then...Blushed?!?!then walked away fast.But before Seiji could walk away,Koko read his mind.After reading his mind,Koko rolled on the ground and roared with laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!That is so hilarious!!!"Koko said.

"What?What so hilarious Koko?"Mikan asked.

Koko stood up but he's still wobly from all the laughing.Mikan and co. leaned closer."Oh and Natsume,You probably don't want to hear this bad news or whatever you call it"Koko said smiling.

"Whatever it is,i'll call it garbage"Natsume smirked.'_I wonder what it is'_ Natsume thought.

Mikan and co. leaned closer then Koko whispered.After a minute or two,They all roared with laughter.Some of them rolled on the ground like Koko and some banged the table and some stomped the ground because of what Koko said."I agree with Koko,Natsume"Ruka said."Me too"Mikan said while giggling.

"Pfft.Whatever"Natsume said coldly then he walked away."Hey Natsume,(giggle)wait for me!"Ruka ran after Natsume.

"I hope he doesn't tell him"Mikan said while smiling.

"Yeah,or he'll burn us to crisp"Yuu said while fixing his eyeglasses to place.Mikan and co. nodded in agreement.

**AFTER CLASSES...**

Mikan met with her friends outside the classroom.Including Serenity's friends.

"Sorry guys I was late"Mikan apologized.

"Its okay Mikan.Oh yeah should we tell him?"Serenity whispered to Mikan but Natsume heard her.He was unbeatable when it comes to secrets.Well,except for one secret.

"Who's him?'Natsume asked emotionlessly.Serenity sweated."N-never mind"

"No can do four eyes.Tell me or i'll burn you inside 3 seconds"Natsume casted fire on his palm.Serenity sweated more "Yes sir!But,don't get furious alright".

"Whatever"He just said."Okay,here goes nothing''Serenity gulped and pulled Mikan beside her."You tell her Mikan"She whispered.

"B-but wh-why me?!"Mikan whined."'Coz Natsume will burn me if I will tell him".

"But,he'll burn me too"Mikan whined again.

"Oh no he won't"Tsuki butted in.

"Yep,Tsuki's right he won't.Trust us"Hannah and Ayu said.Marjie just gave her a thumbs-up.Mikan gulped "O-okay"she said.Serenity and Tsuki pushed Mikan towards Natsume.

"Now,what's the issue polka-dots?"Natsume asked emotionlessly.Mikan gulped again and she leaned closer to Natsume's ear and whispered:"You know,our new student Seiji Yuuki...he...he...he has a crush on y-you"Mikan then took a few steps backward and hid behind Tsuki and the others."Please don't kill me!!please don't kill me!!"She said over and over again until Natsume spoke.

"Is that all?A stupid crush?I thought it was something serious,but knowing you guys there won't be any"Natsume said coldy.As cold as Ice.Mikan and co. blinked twice."So you're not mad?"Mikan asked.

"Why would I be mad 'coz of a stupid crush,huh?"he said."Nothing.Just wondering"Mikan said,comming out of her friends' back.Then Serenity and Tsuki laughed out of nowhere."Why are you guys laughing?"Marjie asked.

"Hahahahaha.You sure you wanna know?hahahahahaha!!!"Tsuki asked while laughing really hard.Marjie nodded."Okay you said so...it's 'coz of this...(whisper)"

"After a minute or two,Marjie began to burst out laughing."Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!Is that true?!That is really hilarious!!"Marjie said.Then Mikan,Hanna and Ayu became curious."Hey can you tell us too Tsuki?"Mikan asked"Sure"Tsuki nodded.Then she whispered something to them.

"Ahahahhahahahahaha!!!!That was really hilarious!!"Ayu said,laughing."Yeah ahahahaha I ahahahaha agree with her hahahahaha!!!"Hannah said,laughing her heart out."Hey,tell me too.I'm curious about your thoughts"Kevin said then he went near Tsuki and leaned.Then...

"Hahahahahahaha.Wonder if Hyuuga could take it"He laughed very hard.

"Yeah,I wonder"Ayu thought.Anna and Nonoko beacame very curios.The same goes with Yuu,Koko and Ruka."Can you tell us too??"Yuu asked.Mikan nodded and leaned to them and whispered something."Haahahahahahahahah"laughter came from Yuu,Koko,Anna and Nonoko.

"I really don't want to laugh but I can't help...it...It's too...much hahahahahahahahaha!!!!"Ruka lauhged with his friends.

"What's the issue now?"Natsume asked in an emotionless voice.Mikan leaned closer and giggled"It's just that,we imagined Seiji wearing a wedding dress with you and you both have a...pft..err...BABY!!Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"she laughed.Natsume was still emotionless as ever.He didn't flinch an inch either.

"After having a fangirl,next comes fanboy huh?"Natsume smirked.

"Or more like a fanGAY.Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"Koko said.Everyone laughed except for Natsume again.Then Seiji walked pass them and stopped.They all looked at him and stopped laughing.His face turned to a beat red and he ran away,his head bowed down.They all started laughing again.

"See that?He blushed beat red!"Tsuki said while stomping at the ground faced upward,slapped his forehead and laughed.Mikan holded her stomach and laughed.Serenity banged the wall with her hand and laughed.Kyo faced downward,crossed his arms and laughed.Ayu sat down,holded her stomach and laughed.Hannah banged the wall,stomped gleefuly and laughed.Marjie leaned to Serenity and laughed.Anna and Nonoko high-fived while laughing.Koko slapped his own face,slid it down his face and laughed.Yuu leaned the wall.holded his stomach,stomped his feet gleefuly and laughed.Then Hotaru came.

"What's all the laughing about,Idiots?"She asked emotionlessly as ever.Ayu whispered to Hotaru the so-called issue then Hotaru supressed a smile.

"To bad you didn't saw Seiji turned beat red"Mikan said,grinning.Hotaru pulled out a tape.

"What's that?"They all asked.

"I caught it all on tape"She said.

"Nothing really does get in your way"They sweatdropped.

"And i'll sell it tomorrow and this.."Hotaru showed them a picture of Mikan leaning to Natsume's ear.

"Hotaru!!"

"Where did that come from Hotaru?"Yuu asked.

"I caught it earlier.When Mikan was about to tell him what you think about Seiji"she said.

"She's the best blackmailer of all times..."Serenity sweatdropped.

"Thank you for the compliment.You get a 20 discount for Ruka's picture wearing a teddy bear outfit and with free five pictures of Natsume and Mikan leaning to Natsume..."Hotaru said handing the picture.

"Really thanks Hotaru!"Serenity handed the money and got the pictures.

"Imai!!!give me those pictures!!!"Ruka tried to get the pictures but failed.Hotaru stepped aside and Ruka tripped.

"Pictures of Ruka wearing a teddy bear outfit for sale"Hotaru said as she rode her scooter.

"Imai,come back here!!"Ruka ran after Hotaru.

"They look like a couple.Don't you think so?"Mikan smiled at Natsume.

He blushed and looked away"W-whatever,Polka-dots"he looked at Serenity and her friends.They were whispering while looking at him."What are you guys looking at?And what are you whispering about?!"Natsume glared at them.They all quickly stood straight and rolled their eyes "Nothing".A fire ball headed towards them.Hannah freezed it.

"Whew!Good thing Hannah has the freezing alice"Marjie sweated.Serenity,Tsuki and Ayu nodded and gulped.

"It's your lucky day today.I'll get you guys next time.See ypu loosers later."Natsume shoved his hands inside his pocket and walked away.

"See that Kev.?That's how cold you were towards us when you're annoyed and it creeps us out"Tsuki pointed.

"I am?"he asked."Yep and it really scares us you know.Try to be more patient next time Kev. or you'll explode us"Hannah said.

"But,Natsume,he's not yet that cold earlier.When he becomes cold you'll feel it"Mikan said."Yeah i agree with her"Anna and Nonoko said.

"Let's rest now.It's sunset.Let's go i'm tired."Yuu said.They all nodded and went to their seperate ways.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2:We have A what?

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter two:We Have a What?!**

The next morning,Mikan woke up early.**(That's amazing)**She did her routines quickly.She went out,closed the door,locked it and walked in the hallway.And then...(Yep,you guys are right)

**Thump!**

"Hey idiot,watch where you'r going"Natsume said coldly.

"I'm sorry...and don't call me idiot!"She said angrily.

"Whatever,Polka-dots"he said emotionlessly.Mikan turned red because of anger "NAT-SU-MEEE!!!!I'LL KILL YOU!YOU PERVERT!!"

"What can you possibly do to me,huh polka-dots?"he asked.Mikan felt silent.

"Can't answer?I'll take that as you can't do anything to me..."

"Oh yeah?!"Mikan jumped infront of Natsume,they fell in an awkward position and grabbed his collar,clentched her fist and ready to punch him.But Natsume just looked at her with emotionless eyes.Then,Ruka,Hotaru,Serenity and her friends saw turned pale.Serenity gulped.Hotaru's eyes sparkled.(UH OH!I smell blackmailing in here)Marjies eyes was full of shock.Tsuki and Hannah squeeled.Ayu raised her eyebrows while her mouth gapped open forming a smile.Kevin blowed his bubble gum and it popped.Mikan and Natsume looked beside them.Mikan quickly jumped off Natsume.

"No!It's not what you think!!Don't beleive what you saw!!"she shouted.

"We won't beleive it Idiot..."Hotaru said.And the rest are still shocked.

"Hotaru...THANK YOU!!!"

"But,the fangirls will.I'll get many rabbits for this at the same time the fangirls will kill you..."Hotaru said emotionlessly.Mikan cried waterfall tears."Wahaaahhaah!!Hotaru you're so mean!!!"

Natsume stood up"Shut up,loud mothed monster"he said as he walked snapped back to reality and ran after Natsume.Serenity and co. went to Mikan.

"What happened?"Hannah asked.

"Yeah what happened there Mikan?"Ayu asked.

"He's teasing me again so I jumped infront of Natsume and we fell.I tried to punch him then you guys came"she explained.

"Oh..."Ayu,Tsuki and Hannah said a little bit sad.

"Why are you guys sad?"Kevin asked.

"Don't ask.You won't understand even if we explain it to you..."Tsuki said.

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

'No you won't!"

"Oookay,stop this nonsense and let's go.We don't want to be late in our first day don't we?"Serenity said.Tsuki nodded"Right and Kev. won't understand it even if we explain it to him right?Serenity?"

"Uhh..."

"Of course I will!!"Kevin was ready to explode the whole academy but Mikan was there so he can't.

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

**"**Would you two shut up?Fight more,you'll get hit again..."Hotaru loaded her new and improved Idiot cannon.They all sweatdropped"All right?".

They walked together and entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!!!"Mikan,Tsuki,Hannah and Ayu greeted."Good morning!'the class greeted back.The two heartthrobs entered the room.

"Good morning Ruka,Natsume"Mikan greeted.

"Good morning to you too Mikan."Ruka greeted back.

"Keep it down,monster.My eardrums are going to break because of your annoying voice.Mikan frowned.

"I am not a monster for your information.."Mikan said.Mr.Narumi entered the class room.

"Good mornng everyone"he greeted his students.

"Good morning Mr.Narumi"the class greeted back except for you-know-who.

"Class,we're going to have a Cultural festival.The teachers decided that our class will perform a play.And the high school will do the decorating and they will be incharge of other entertainments aside from our play."

"We will what?!?"The whole class roared with shock.(Except for him again)

Mr Narumi took out a one strip paper that was as long as the black board and wrote something on the blackboard."We wil have random picks so there's no cheating"he smiled."All you have to do is put your name under the line"he added."Okay the class replyed.

One by one they stood up and wrote their names in the blackboard.They finished writing their names after a few minutes.Mr.Narumi flippied the blackboard length paper and the roles were written on it.

"Our leading girl is..."Mr.Narumi traced the lines."Is...(Smiles)...Mikan Sakura."

"What?!?I got the leading girl?!"Mikan said,shocked of course.

"And our leading man is..."Mr.Narumi traced again the lines."Is...Natsume Hyuuga..."

"Oh Natsume...(Silence)"The class said as if they were not surprised."...WHAT?!?!NATSUME'S THE LEADING MAN?!?!"the class looked at Natsume.

"What are you stupid idiots looking at?"he asked coldly."Nothing"the class said then they faced Mr.Narumi again.

"And the title of the play is...High School Musical"

"High school?!Isn't that suppose to be for High schools only?!"the class asked.

"Yes,but next year you all will be High School and this is both a test and a play."

"What?!?"the class roared again with surprise."Both test and a play?!?!"

"Yep"Mr.Narumi smiled.

"This is not happening to me!!"Mikan and the others sweatdropped.

**End of Chapter!!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3:Jealous Black Cat

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 3:Jealous Black Cat**

**Lunch Time**

Mikan,Natsume,Ruka,Hoatru and Serenity went in the cafeteria.They got their lunches and sat on a nearby table.

"Why am I the leading girl!?!Are the odds againts me or is this a curse?!"Mikan complained,reffering to her role.

"I preffer both blessing and a curse..."Hotaru said and Serenity nodded "I agree"they both said.

"What's that suppose to mean,Hotaru?"Mikan asked.

"I won't bother to explain because knowing you,even if we explain you won't understand"Hotaru said coldly to her.

Mikan pouted "Hotaru!!"

"Shut up polka.Your bad breath will get to our food.In other words,you'll food poison us by your bad breath"Natsume said coldly at Mikan.

"FYI,I brushed my teeth this morning,Fire Boy."Mikan and Serenity sweat dropped.Tsubasa,Misaki,Tsuki and co. came.Mikan ran towards Tsubasa and hugged him.

"Wahaahaah!!Tsubasa!!Natsume said I'll food poison them by my bad breath but I brushed my teeth this morning!"Mikan cried on Tsubasa.He sweatdropped.Misaki and the others chuckled.Natsume glared at Tsubasa.

"Get a private place to hug.This is a cafeteria not a bedroom or whatever.."Natsume said while glaring at Tsubasa.

'_Is he jealous because 'coz of Mikan hugging me?His love grew for Mikan...(Sigh)...Kids these days.Then again it would be fun to tease the kid.This should be fun.'_He thought.He grinned a little at what he thought.Tsubasa leaned down and hugged Mikan to comfort her."There there Mikan,it's alright.Say,we'll go to central town together after your practice.ALONE."Tsubasa emphasized the word 'Alone'.Natsume raised one eyebrow.

'_What's he planning?!Is he htting on 'my' Mikan or what?!If he does,i'll make sure he'll suffer enough before he goes to hell!'_

'Oh dear...'Ruka thought.Misaki slapped her forehead.

"Oh man..."Tsuki said.

"I sense war here..."Serenity sweatdropped.

"This is going to be exciting..."Ayu said,smiling.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here??"Marjie and Kevin asked as they pulled their collar aside.

"I see hell coming people"Hannah said as she fanned herself using her hands.And Hotaru took a picture of Natsume,glaring at Tsubasa.

"This will make me rich"she and co. sweatdropped except for Natsume and Tsubasa who is looking at each others eyes.(Ready to go to war!!)

Mikan ahd no clue why are they looking at each other seriously."Why are you staring at each other,Tsubasa?"she asked.

Tsubasa looked at Mikan,who has a questioning look in her face."Huh?Oh,nothing.So,Mikan.Meet me later after practice at the bus stop for central town.See ya."Tsubasa said as he waved at Mikan.Misaki tailing behind him.

"Okay!!"Mikan waved back.She turned around and saw her friends grinning at Natsume teasingly.

"What are you idiots looking at?"Natsume asked,annoyed as he glared at them.

"Nothing,we wanna ask you why are you glaring at Tsubasa and annoyed at Mikan while she was hugging Tsubasa huh?"Tsuki asked teasingly.

"Yeah,why?"Serenity,Hannah andAyu asked.Koko happen to pass by and heard Natsume's thoughts.He gasped loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Tell them or stay alive?"Natsume asked out of nowhere.

"I preffer the second one"Koko sweated.

"Then better not tell anyone or else..."Natsume didn't continue what he was going to say.'_Or i'll tell your little secret...'_he thought.Koko read heard his mind and gulped.

"Please no...I won't tell anyone I promise!"he begged for mercy for his dear life.

"Hn.Whatever"Natsume said then he walked away,Ruka tailing behind him.

"Oh yeah,we better go now guys.We'll decorate the gym.If you need us,we'll be in there..Okay?"Ayu said.Marjie.Tsuki,Hannah and Kevin nodded.

"See you guys later!"they said then they ran away heading towards the Gym.

"So...what are we going to do now?"Mikan asked.

"Practice?"Serenity said but not really sure.

"But we don't have the scripts yet"Mikan said.

"Then we'll go ask Mr.Narumi,Idiot"Hotaru said emotionlessly as ever.Serenity nodded then they left the cafeteria and went to the faculty room.

**In the Faculty room**

"Sir..."Hotaru said in an emotionless tone.Mr.Narumi turned around and saw Mikan,Hotaru and Serenity."Yes,what is it,Hotaru?"

"Can we have the scripts??"Mikan asked.Mr.Narumi nodded and pulled out stapled papers.

"Can you submit the scripts of the others too?"he asked.

"Sure teach."Serenity said.(Teach. is short for teacher ok?)

"Thanks'he thanked the three girls.They nodded and went out with their and the other's scripts.They first went to Sumire,she was still in the cafeteria,talking really girly stuff and nailbeds and ladidadida.They gave her her script and left her.They went to look for Koko next.They found him sitting on a bench talking to Anna and Nonoko.They gave them their scripts and left.They looked for Ruka next.Obviously he's with Natsume.They looked around but they didn't saw them.

"Where are they?"Mikan glanced to look for them in the crowd.

"They are really hard to find..."Serenity tip-toed to look for them easily.Hotaru got her invention and looked for them.They both looked at Hotaru's invention.

"What's that"they both asked.

"Invention number 094.Bunny Locator.It locates people easily in a crowd or in a big place.Just type their name and the locator will do the searching for you.It also has an antena so that you could look for farther places.It also has a map where you are.So order now."she explained.

"Who is she talking to,Mikan?"Serenity asked.

"Dunno myself..."Mikan said.

"Oh,okay...so,Hotaru,did you find them?"Serenity asked.

"Yeah,let's go..."Hotaru said as she started to walk away.Mikan and Serenity tailed her.They were at the back of the school.There were so many Sakura trees.

"Wow!I never knew this place existed..."Serenity said.

"We knew this place for a long time now..."Mikan said.

"Oh..."

They walked until they found Natsume with Ruka."Look!there they are!"Mikan pointed.Serenity and Hotaru looked.They walked towards them.Natsume was taking a nap while Ruka was feeding his rabbit.

"Hey Ruka,Natsume..."Mikan called.They both looked at Mikan.

"What do you want Polka?"Natsume asked,annoyed obviously.

"Don't call me polka,Pervert!!Anyway...Mr.Narumi told us to give you guys your scripts.."Mikan said as she gave them their scripts.Then,someone spoke in the broadcasting room.

"Grade 6 section B go to the quadrangle now."it said.

"Come on guys,let's go."Mikan said.

"What if I said I don't want to,Polka-dots.."Natsume said.A vein popped out of Mikan's temple.

"Don't call me Polka-dots!!!Let's go already!!"Mikan said angrily.

"I said I don't want to..."

"Do you want me to annoy you to death??!"Mikan asked as she grinned evily.'_I got him this time_'she thought.

"..."he didn't say anything.

'_Nyah ha ha!I win!!I win!!_!'Mikan happily thought.

"Hn.Whatever..."Natsume finally said.

"Good frire boy."Mikan teased.They went to the quadrangle and saw all their classmates and Mr.Narumi.

"Okay everyone,listen up.We should finish this next week.The teachers and other students expects a very good prsentation and if the play is good you'll all get high grades this term.So work hard"Mr.Narumi said.

"Yes teacher!"the class replied except for Natsume again.

"I don't need to work hard anymore.My grades are all excellent."Natsume said.Hotaru came out of nowhere.

"So,that means you don't want to play the leading role..."

"Yeah..."

"And that means we need to get a subtitute right?"Serenity asked Ruka "Yeah you're right.But,who will be the substitute?"he asked.

"Hmm...how about Andou Tsubasa..."Hotaru said,a dollar sign appeared in her eyes.Natsume became furious in his mind.

'_No way I would let that Andou be the leading man!I'll be the only partner of Mikan and nobody else!_'he thought angrily.

"What a great Idea Hotaru..."Mr.Narumi said."Tsubasa is good in acting and he's a good singer too."He added. (RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE!!)

When Natsume heard that,he became really mad.The quadrangle became hotter and were heard from the students there.

"It's so hot!'Anna said while fanning herself with her hands.

"How did it became so hot?!"Nonoko said as she pulled her collar aside.Hotaru,Ruka,Mr.Narumi and Serenity looked at Natsume.His eyes were full of anger and jelousy.

'_Nobody will be Mikan's partner in this play and I will not be replaced!I won't ever allow anyone to go near my Mikan!NOBODY!!'_Natsume thought.

"Natsume..."Ruka said worriedly.

"Calm down Hyuuga..."Hotaru said.Natsume snapped back to reality.

"I've decided that I won't replace you."Mr.Narumi said,smiling.

"Hn whatever..."Natsume said coldly.'_Yes!That Andou won't be partnered to Mikan!But...they would go to central town later..better follow them or he'll steal Mikan away from me..'_he thought.Mr.Narumi told them to go to places and practice.

**After practice...**

Mikan changed her clothes and went out of her room.She ran towards the bus stop,where she and Tsubasa will meet.She saw Tsubasa standing near a bench.

"Hi Tsubasa!!"Mikan greeted while raising her right hand.

"Hi Mikan!"he greeted back.

"Sorry I took so long.."she apologized.Tsubasa smiled at her "It's okay.Well,shall we go now?"he asked.The bus came.Mikan nodded,smiling..They both went in the bus.Someone was watching them.He glared at the two.He jumped from tree to tree towards central town.

**In Central Town...**

They headed straight to the fluff-puff store.Tsubasa bought A box and gave it to Mikan.

"Let's share Tsubasa"Mikan said,happily.

"Are you sure?"he asked.She nodded."Thanks Mikan"he said.They shared the Fluff-puff.Until,one fluff-puff was left.Tsubasa and Mikan stared at it.Natsume sneaked behind a bush and looked at them.

"You take it Mikan"Tsubasa said.

"No you take it Tsubasa"

"You take it.It's yours"

"No you take it.You bought it."

"No you,Mikan"

"No you,Tsubasa"

They both argued who'l take the last fluff-puff.They both sighed at the same time and they both took the fluff-puff.Mikan touched the fluff-puff first and Tsubasa's hand touched her's.They both looked away.

_'I sense him here.Hope he saw it."_Tsubasa thought.It became hot all of a sudden.

'_That Andou crossed the line!he'll pay for touching my Mikan!'_Natsume thought angrily. (Geez..I never knew he could be so...over protective and sensitive to a girl..)

"It's getting hot here.Don't you think so Mikan?"Tsubasa said flipping his shirt to make it more cooler.

"No I don't feel hot Tsubasa"Mikan said.She can't feel the heat because of her nullifying alice.

"It's probably because of your nullifying alice,Mikan.."Tsubasa said.(Chibi style)

"Oh..."she said.Natsume was really mad at what he saw.He almost burned the trees surrounding him.

'_He has a lot of guts touching Mikan...And now...it's pay back time'_Natsume thought.

Back at Mikan and Tsubasa.Mikan ate the last fluff-puff.She enjoyed being with Tsubasa's company beacause he always cheers her up,let's her do whatever she wants,say what she want.He treats her as his little sister,but Natsume thought they like each other or worse...inlove with each other.Natsume stood up from the bush.

Tsubasa looked at his watch"Oh,sorry Mikan,I gotta go now.I gotta finish decorating the gym.See ya tomorrow"he said then he stood up and walked away.

"Bye Tsubasa!Thanks for the fluff-puffs!"she said while looking at Tsubasa's retreating back.She stood up,turned around and he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry.."she stood up and looked at the one she bumped.Her face frowned.'Oh it's you..."

"..."Natsume didn't say a single word.

"It's no use apologizing to a pervert like you.You'll never listen anyway"Mikan said as she looked away angrily.'_Why is he not talking or teasing me??Aah!why do you care Mikan?!he's a pervert why should you care!?!'_she thought.

"..."still,not a single word.

"I'm wasting my time here.I'll be leaving now,Hotaru and Serenity are waiting for me.See yo-"before Mikan could fininsh the last word,Natsume pinned her on a nearby tree.

"Why did you let that Andou touch you!?!"he said angrily.Mikan's eyes was full of shock.She never saw Natsume that angry before.

"Why should you care,Hyuuga?"she said coldly.Now that hurts.It was like...billions daggers were throwed at his heart. (If billions fit)

"I asked you a question you idiot!"he shot at Mikan

"And I asked you too,idiot!"Mikan shot back."Fine,if you want an answer,fine.Tsubasa is more kind than you are.He's a gentleman,he's nice,cute,friendly and handsome too.Unlike you!You're handsome,I know.But you don't care about a single thing in the world!You're a heartless pervert!You can't even say my real name!You call me other nicknames!That's the answer so let me go."she said.Now that was really hurting.Especially when the one you loved just said 'You're a heartless perevert'.Natsume got a lot more angrier.His face was about a few milimiters away from Mikan's.

"Now you want my answer.Alright I'll answer your question,Mikan.I care 'coz I loved an idiot like you.Satisfied?"he said emotionlessly.Shockness and surpriseness was plastered on Mikan's face _'He what?Is that right?He...loved me?A clumsy idiot?Is hell freezing?This is not like Natsume..'_she thought.Natsume began to trace butterfly kisses from her neck to her cheek.Mikan came back to her senses and tried to push Natsume away from her.But no use.He was too strong for her to push.Natsume stopped giving her butterfly kisses and whispered.

"Who do you like now?Andou or me?"he asked,his bangs covered his eyes.Mikan returned to shockness.She can't move an inch or more like she can't move her body.

Natsume kissed her on the lips passionately.His hand snaked around Mikan's waist and pulled her closer to him.She tried to push again but failed again.She pushed him away again and again but instead,her hand snaked around Natsume's neck and kissed back,the same amount of passion Natsume gave her.They kissed until they were out of air.

"What do you say about me now,huh...Polka-dots?"he asked,an eye brow raised and a small smile crept his face.

"..."Mikan didn't answer.She was too shocked to answer him.Natsume suddenly pulled away and left.

Hotaru and Serenity were sitting under a tree,waiting for Mikan to come back.While they were waiting,Hotaru did her invention and Serenity drew on the ground using a stick.The wind blew.The leaves of the trees and Serenity's black,waist length hair swayed with the wind.

"They sure took their time.."Serenity said.Hotaru just kept quiet.Serenity finished her drawing "Finished.."she said.On Serenity's drawing was a girl,crying and a young man and a young woman holding hands.

"Finished yours Hotaru?"she asked.Hotaru slightly nodded.

"Can I see?"

"Give me 5 rabbits first"Hotaru said,her hand infront of her,signing Serenity should give her 5 Rt. first before looking as Serenity sweatdropped.She gave Hotaru 5 Rt. then, she took a look at Hotaru's new invention.

"What's that watch,Hotaru?"

"That's the Tool Watch.It has many tools like a screw driver,lazer,stinging needles that make you sleep,candy voice changer,comunicator,hologram map,theif alarm and it has an alarm clock.It could be also a small MP3 it is also alice proof and bullet proof"Hotaru said.Serenity sweatdropped "It really has many tools.How much does it cost?"she asked.

"450 Rt..."Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"I only have 45 Rt."Serenity said,a little depressed.Then,Mikan came walking towards them.Hotaru and Serenity stood up and walked towards her.

"Hi Mikan!"Serenity greeted.

"..."Hotaru didn't bother to greet her.Mikan was blushing madly after at what happened.

"Something happened didn't it?..."Hotaru said in an emotionless tone.Mikan blushed more.

"Something happened?!"Serenity asked,a little surprised.

"Can't you tell by the look on her face?"Hotaru said a little annoyed.

Serenity looked at Mikan's face and studied it."Oh yeah,you're right...so,what happened Mikan?"she asked.

"H-he...he kissed me.He said he loved me too."Mikan said,still blushing from what happened.

"Who did?"Serenity asked.

"H-him...N-Natsume..."

"WHAT?!?!"

Koko happened to pass by and heard Mikan's thoughts.He tripped on a rock."What?!Natsume...he..h-he conffessed to you already?!"he asked,really shocked.

"Y-yeah,he said i-it to me while I was in central town after Tsubasa left..."

"What a shocker...it happened fast.."Serenity said.Koko nodded and saw Serenity's drawing on the ground.

"What's that?"he pointed.

"Oh that?A scene in the future..."

Koko went beside Serenity and looked at the drawing.It was finely drawed."Is that a girl crying?"

"Yep..."

"Uh...could we go and see the others if they are finished?..."Mikan asked.They all nodded and went to the gym and see if their friends were finish decorating the place.They went inside and saw that it was beautiful.

"Wow guys,nice work..."Koko commented.

"I agree...you guys did a good job"Serenity nodded.

"Yeah,you guys deserve a good rest tonight.."Mikan said,smiling.Tsubasa,Misaki and co. turned around and saw the four of them.

"Don't you mean excellent?"Hannah said.

"Ahehehehe sorry..."Serenity sweatdropped.

"So...what brought you guys here?"Misaki asked.

"We just came here to see the gym decorated beautifuly..."Serenity said.

"Oh ok..."they said.

"Anyway,it's sunset now.Don't you guys wanna rest for tomorrow?"Koko said.

"Yeah you're right,it's getting dark now.We better go back to our dorms now..."Tsubasa said.They all nodded and went outside.Tsubasa,Misaki and the other High schools went to their dorm and slept quickly.Mikan,Hotaru.Koko and Serenity headed back to their dorm and also slept.

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4:The play

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 4:Play **

One week has passed and it's time for the Cultural festival.Everybody was getting ready.It was almost time for the play.Students and teachers were taking their seats.Meanwhile,at the back of the stage...

**Back stage...**

Mikan was looking at the large crowd.She was really nervous since she was the leading girl.She practiced really hard.She sighed at herself.

"I hope I won't do any mistakes.."she said.Her friends called her.

"Mikan,Mr.Narumi wants to tell us something."Anna said.Mikan nodded "Be right there"she walked towards her friends and listened to Mr.Narumi.

"Guys,I want you to meet Hikari Fukazawa"

"Hi,nice to meet you all"A girl with golden orange hair and yellow eyes said."My alice is the smiling pheremone" (Is there such an alice like smiling pheremone?)

"What kind of alice is that?"Nonoko asked.

"It's an alice that if you smile at someone they will like you,be friends with you,adore you and many more.It's like a pheremone alice.But you must smile to attract other people"Mr.Narumi said.The students ooh-ed and aah-ed except for four students of course.

"Anyway,know more about her after the play.It's almost time.Good luck"Mr.Narumi smiled at his students."'Kay!"the students nodded.

The emcee introduced the play and walked aside for the play was about to start.

**Play - High School Musical**

_**Narrator:It was a magical New Year's Eve at a vacation resort in the mountains.Gleaming white snow covered the ground,stars sparkled in the crisp clean air and everyone was beggining to get in the party mood.**_

_**Everyone,that is,except for Troy Bolton and his father,Jack,who were still on the basket ball court,playing one-on-one.They were covered with sweat,but they were having too much fun to stop.**_

_**Troy had the ball,and he was doing a good job of getting around his dad.After all,Troy was on the high school basketball team.Not only that,he was the team captain.He had the smooth moves and action of a real star.**_

_**But Jack was more than Troy's dad.Jack was also the basketball team's coach.So Mr.Bolton gave his son advice as they played.**_

_**Mochou: Keep working left,Troy.The guy guarding you in the championship won't expect that.You'll torch him.**_

_**Natsume: (Nods,breathing hard) By going left-**_

_**Mochou: He'll look middle,you take it downtown**_

_**Natsume: (Nods again) Like this?**_

_**Narrator:He spun fast his father,jumped and sunk a reverse layup.The ball whistled cleanly through the basket.**_

_**Mochou: (Grins) Sweet**_

_**Natsume: (Grins back)**_

_**Narrator:Nothing felt better than playing basketball when you were in the groove.**_

_**They could have played all night,but Troy's mom walked into the gym.She was wearing a sequined party dress and clearly had things other than B-ball on her mind.**_

_**Nonoko: Boys?Hello? (Gets their attention)**_

_**Nonoko: Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?**_

_**Natsume and Mochou: (Glances at each other slyly)**_

_**Narrator:They knew she didn't really want an answer to that question,but they gave her one anyway.**_

_**Natsume and Mochou: (Shrugs) Yeah**_

_**Nonoko: (Sighs an exasperated sigh) It's the last night of vacation.The party...?Remember?**_

_**Narrator:Actually,they both totally forgotten about the big New Year's Eve party that the resort was holding,but they knew it wasn't wise to admit that.**_

_**Mochou: Oh,right,right.New Year's Eve.Do we have to wear funny hats?**_

_**Nonoko: Absolutely.And we're due in half an hour.Troy,they have a kids' party downstairs at the Freestyle Club**_

_**Natsume: Kids' party?**_

_**Nonoko: Young adults.Now go shower up.**_

_**Narrator:With heavy sighs,Troy and his father did as she said.**_

_**As Troy took one last glance at the Basketball court.He thought,'The championship game is about in a couple of weeks!I should be practicing,not going to some stupid "kids' party"! Besides,how much fun could hanging out with a bunch of kids possibly be...'**_

_**Meanwhile,in another part of the lodge,another mother was about to tear away her daughter away from a different fascinating activity.**_

_**Gabriella Montez was comfortably curled up in an overstuffed chair in the sitting area.She was enjoying the peace and quiet-everyone else was already at the party-and had totally lost herself in a book called 'If You Only Knew Me'.It was the best book she had read since,well,since the last book she checked out of the library,and she couldn't wait to get to the end.**_

_**However,she didn't even get to the next page.**_

_**Anna: (Lifts the book Mikan's holding)**_

_**Mikan: (Looks up.Sees Anna standing over her)**_

_**Anna: Gabby,it's New Year's Eve.Enough reading.**_

_**Mikan: But,mom,I'm almost done and-**_

_**Anna: (Shooks head) There's a teen party.I've laid out your best clothes.Go.**_

_**Mikan: (Eyes Anna's sparkly dress and sighs)**_

_**Narator:She knew when she was defeated.**_

_**Mikan: (Nods) Can I have my book back?**_

_**Anna: (Gives the book back)**_

_**Mikan: (Head towards her room to change)**_

_**Narrator:As soon as she was out of her mom's sight,however,she opened the book and began reading as she walked.**_

_**She might have to go to some stupid teen party,she thought,but she didn't want to turn off her brain until the very last minute.**_

_**A short time later,Troy and Gabriella were in the teen club,feeling out of place.It was packed with kids wearing goofy party hats,blowing on noise makers and laughing.'Everyone else seems to be having fun'Troy thought glumly.He had showered and dressed in nice pants and pressed shirt,but he just wished he was back on the basketball court.**_

_**In another part of the room,Gabriella sat by herself,wearing the clothes her mom laid out.'I could be back in my room,reading'Gabriella thought wistfully.'I was just getting to the good part too'**_

_**Neither one of them was having any fun at all.Most of the kids in the room were watching a karaoke contest that was in full swing on a raised stage.As two teen agers finished their song,the emcee called out cheerfully.**_

_**Koko: How about that for a couple of snowborders?!**_

_**Audience: (Applauds)**_

_**Koko: (Looks around the room)**_

_**Narrator:Spotlights swirled over the crowd and the music played even louder to get the partygoers' adrenaline pumping.**_

_**Koko: All right.Let's see who's gonna rock the house next...**_

_**Narrator:That was the cue.The music stopped.The tow spotlights picked out the next karaoke "voluteers"**_

_**One spotlight was on Troy.**_

_**The other one was on Gabriella.**_

_**Natsume and Mikan: (Looked startled even a little scary.Shooks head)**_

_**Narrator:It was no use shooking their heads.The emcee jupmed into the crowd and pulled them up onto the stage.**_

_**Troy and Gabriella were mortified.Somehow-they weren't quite sure hoq it happened-microphones were put in their hands.There they were,stuck.Onstage.The center of attention.And no way to escape.**_

The crowd who were watching the play didn't move an inch.They were too engrossed at watching.Some were shocked to see Natsume,the black cat and the genius of the whole elementary branch,the most terrified student of all the branches and the most handsome,popular heartthrob of the whole academy acting!The Natsume-Ruka fangirls were furious to see Mikan as the partner of Natsume in the play.But some didn't mind.They just watched the whole play.

_**Narrator:Before either of them could actually faint or throw up from fear,the music started.**_

_**'Well,here goes'Troy thought with resignation 'Might as well make the best of it...'.He started singing,softly and carefully.He could barely get the words out.It was all he could do to read the lyrics on the screen of the karaoke machine and try to stay in tune.**_

_**Natsume: Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take the chance**_

_**Narrator: No one seemed to be paying much attention to them,that was a good thing,Gabriella thought.And,after all,if this boy was trying to risk public humiliation,she might as well be a good sport and try to sing too.She opened her mouth and began singing.Although her voice was above whisper,it was sweet and pure.**_

_**Mikan: I never beleived in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

_**Natsume: Ohhhh**_

_**Mikan: To all the possibilities,ooh**_

Now,everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.Excpet for the other casts of course.The audience was really REALLY shocked to hear Natsume sing.It was their first time.Even Ruka didn't hear him sing before.Especially,he didn't hear Natsume sing THAT passionately before.Even if this was only a play,he sang it like he meant it. (if the song was meant for her or not...)

_**Both: I know...**_

_**Mikan: That something has changed**_

_**Both: Never felt this way**_

_**Mikan: And right here tonight**_

_**Both: this could be the start of something new**_

_**Mikan: It feels so right **_

_**Both: to be here with you...oh**_

_**And now,lookin' in your eyes**_

_**Mikan: I feel in my heart**_

_**Natsume: feel in my heart**_

_**Both: the start of something new**_

_**Natsume: Ohhhh,yeah**_

_**Natsume: Now who'd ever thought that...um**_

_**Both: We'd both be here tonight...yeah**_

_**Mikan: Oh yeah,the world looks so much brighter**_

_**Natsume: brighter,brighter**_

_**Mikan: Oh,with you by my side**_

_**Natsume: By my side**_

_**Both: I know,that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**Mikan: I know it's for real**_

_**Both: This could be the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you...oh**_

_**And now...looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**Natsume: I never knew that it could happen**_

_**till it happened to me**_

_**Ohhhhh,yeah**_

_**Both: I didn't know it before**_

_**Mikan: But now,it's easy to see**_

_**Both: Ohhhhhh**_

_**Both: It's the start of somethin' new**_

_**it feels so right to be here with you...oh**_

_**And now...looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**Natsume: So right...oh**_

_**Mikan: To be here with you...oh**_

_**Both: And now...**_

_**Mikan: Lookin' in your eyes**_

_**Natsume: Lookin' in your eyes**_

_**Mikan: I feel in my heart**_

_**Natsume: feel in my heart**_

_**Mikan: The start of somethin' new**_

_**Natsume: The start of somethin' new**_

_**Mikan: Start of somethin' new**_

_**Natsume: Somethin' new**_

_**Narrator:When the song was over,the crowd applauded and cheered.**_

_**Natsume and Mikan: (Smiled,breathless and a little stunned)**_

_**Natsume: (Leans over a little) I'm Troy**_

_**Mikan: (Nods) Gabriella**_

The people watching the play was really dumbfounded.They never saw him smile before!It was a really big news for all the academy.The Natsume-Ruka fangirls were giggling and squeeling because they saw Natsume a.k.a their crush,smiled.

_**Narrator:Neither of them could stop smiling.Both of them felt an excited,fizzy feeling inside,as if the world had just become a lot more fun.**_

_**They were still giddy from the excitement of their impromptu performance,so they went for a walk outside in the cold sparkling air.**_

_**Natsume: You have an amazing voice.You're a singer,right?**_

_**Mikan: (Shrugs) Just the church choir is all.I tried a solo and nearly fainted**_

_**Natsume: Really?Why's that?**_

_**Mikan: (Shooks head) I took one look at all the people staring at me and the next thing I knew,I was staring at the ceiling.End of solo career.**_

_**Natsume: The way you sang just now,that's hard to beleive**_

_**Mikan: This is the first time i've done something like this**_

_**Natsume: Completely**_

_**Mikan: You sound like you've done a lot of singing too**_

_**Natsume: Oh,sure,lots.My showerhead is very impressed with me**_

_**Mikan: (giggles)**_

_**Narrator:At that very moment,everyone around them started chanting in unison.**_

_**Crowd: Ten!,Nine!,Eight!...**_

_**Natsume and Mikan: (Glances at each other then quickly looks away)**_

_**Crowd: Six!,Five!,Four!...**_

_**Narrator:'This was a magical night' Gabriella thought,wishing it would last a little longer.'I can't beleive I didn't want to come to this party!' Troy thought 'This was awsome!'**_

_**Crowd: Three!,Two!One!**_

_**Narrator:Everyone began to cheer and blowing on noisemakers.Fire works burst in the sky in showers of red,gold and blue.Everyone was celebrating-but Troy and Gabriella were suddenly feeling awkward.**_

_**'People should kiss each other on New Year's Eve' Troy thought.'Should I-?'**_

_**'It's a tradition to kiss when the clock strikes midnight'Gabriella thought.'Will he-?'**_

At that,the fangirls were in range.They've gone mad at what the narrator said.Remembering those lines and the scene makes them want to kill evryone in the world,except for Ruka and Natsume of course.

**FAST FORWARD! (A/N: I AM TOO TIRED TO TYPE AND THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE I GOT!)**

_**Narrator:Natsume and Mikan ran in the theater stage...**_

_**Natsume: Wait Ms.Darbus,wait!**_

_**Sumire's friend: (Turns around)**_

_**Natsume: We're ready we can sing..**_

_**Sumore's friend: I called your names twice**_

_**Mikan: Please Ms.Darbus,please!**_

_**Sumire's friend: Rules are rules!**_

_**Narrator:There was something different,students were filling the theater hall led by Chad and Taylor (Ruka and Hotaru)**_

_**Sumire's friend: (Shooks head) I don't know what's going on here but in any event its far too late and we don't have a pianist**_

_**Seiji and Sumire: (Smiles,releived) **_

_**Seiji: (Looks at Natsume..**_tries to hide his blush_** then shrugs) Oh well,that's showbiz**_

_**Natsume: We'll sing without music**_

_**Serenity: Oh no you won't.Pianist here Ms.Darbus**_

_**Sumire: (Gives Serenity a warning glance) You really don't want to do that**_

_**Serenity: Oh yes,I really do (Opens piano) ready onstage!**_

_**Sumire's friend: (eyes widen with delight) Now that's showbiz**_

_**Natsume and Mikan: (Picks up their mocrophone and turns to face the audience)**_

_**Serenity: (Hits a piano key,waiting for Natsume and Mikan to nod but none came)**_

_**Mikan: (Stands still)**_

_**Seerenity: (Starts to play again then looks at Natsume with a what-should-I-do look)**_

_**Natsume: (Nods)**_

_**Serenity: (Plays the piano again)**_

_**Natsume: We're soarin',flyin'**_

_**There's not a star in heaven we can't reach**_

_**Mikan: I can't do it Troy.Not with all these people staring at me**_

_**Natsume: Hey hey,look at me.Right at me.Like the first time we sang together.Mhm,like kindergarten (Signal Seerenity to play the piano again)**_

_**Serenity: (Plays the piano again)**_

_**Mikan: If we're tryin**_

_**So we're breakin' free**_

_**Natsume: You know the world can see us**_

_**In the way that's different than who we are**_

_**Mikan: Creating space between us**_

_**'Till we're seperate hearts**_

_**Both: But your faith,it gives me strength**_

_**Strength to beleive...**_

_**Natsume: (Sings more louder and more passionately) We're breakin' free**_

_**Mikan: We're soarin'**_

_**Natsume: Flyin'**_

_**Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**Natsume: If we're tryin' **_

_**Both: Yeah,we're breakin' free**_

The audience's jaws dropped they were surprised and at the same time happy.Mikan's friends in high school were whistling and cheering on them.

"Woohoo!Mikan!!You're great!"Tsuki said,shouting more likely.

"Yeah!You two are a perfect match!!"Ayu and Hannah said at unison.Natsume glared at them.They just continued to smile because they want to laugh.

"Yeah!That's our Mikan!!"Tsubasa said.

Natsume glared at him more '_Or you mean your Mikan.You're just trying to get her attention!Shut up!_'he thought.

"I didn't know that Hyuuga could sing that good.Even Mikan.And I never thought that Serenity could play piano.Did you guys knew?"Kevin asked.Tsuki,Ayu and Hannah nodded.

_**Natsume: Oh,we're breakin' free**_

_**Mikan: Ohhhh**_

_**Natsume: (Does Michael Jackosn's walk) Can you feel the building**_

_**Like the wave the ocean just can't control (points at Mikan)**_

_**Mikan: Connected by a feelin'**_

_**Ohh,in our very souls**_

_**Both: Rising 'till it lifts us up**_

_**so everyone could see...**_

_**Natsume: We're breaking free**_

_**Mikan: We're soarin'**_

_**Natsume: Flyin'**_

_**Both: There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**Natsume: If we're tryin'**_

_**Both: Yeah,breakin' free**_

_**Natsume: Oh,we're breakin' free**_

_**Mikan: Ohhhh,runnin'**_

_**Natsume: Climbin'**_

_**To get to that place**_

_**Both: To be all that we can be**_

_**Natsume: Now's the time**_

_**Both: So we're breakin' free**_

_**Mikan: Ohhhh,yeah**_

_**Natsume: More than hope**_

_**More than faith**_

_**Mikan: This is truth**_

_**This is fate**_

_**And together**_

_**Both: We see it comin'**_

_**Natsume: More than you**_

_**More than me**_

_**Mikan: Not a want,but a need**_

_**Both: Both of us breaking free**_

_**Mikan: Soarin'**_

_**Natsume: Flyin'**_

_**Narrator:Everyone was clapping with the beat of the music.They were dancing with them.Troy and Gabriella were so full of energy that they don't want to stop.**_

_**Both: There's not a star in heaven **_

_**that we can't reach**_

_**If we're tryin'**_

_**Natsume: Yeah, we're breaking free**_

_**Mikan: Breaking free**_

_**We're runnin'**_

_**Natsume: Ohhhh,climbin'**_

_**Both: To get to the place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**Natsume: Now's the time,yeah**_

_**Mikan: So we're breakin' free**_

_**Natsume: Oh,we're breaking free**_

_**Mikan: Ohhhh**_

_**Both: You know the world can see us**_

_**In the way that's different than who we are**_

**FAST FORWARD **

**END OF THE PLAY! (a/n: I'm too lazy to type...my hands are getting numb so excuse me for all the cuts I made)**

The audience applauded.The Natsume-Ruka fangirls were giggling at how Natsume and Ruka were cute at the play but they were a little bit annoyed at Mikan and Hotaru.All the casts came out.Natsume,Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka,Sumire and Seiji were infront and together in unison,they bowed.After that,they went down and went to their friends.They celebrated at the succes of the play.

"Hey Tsuki,Marjie,Hannah,Ayu"Serenity called.

"What is it Serenity?"Marjie asked.

"Do you guys still memorize this song?"Serenity whispered something to them.

"Yeah,why?"Hannah asked.

'Because we'll dedicate this to someone..."Serenity smiled.

"Ok..."

"When will we sing that?"Ayu asked.

"We'll sing it at the end of the Cultural festival and we have to wear clothes that are boyish like that"she said.

"Oh,okay guess this will be really fun!"Tsuki said.

"Yeah!"Serenity and the others agreed.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope you guys like this one.I am really sorry for the late update and the high school musical play cuts.PLZ FORGIVE ME.plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5:Song and what!

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 5: Song and what?!**

It was the last night of the Cultural festival.Everybody was busy doing their free time on shopping,chit-chatting,sleeping,cleaning the gym and etc etc.Mikan and Serenity were together,walking in the central park.They were both eating fluff puffs.

"I can't beleive it's the last night of the Cultural festival already"Mikan said.Serenity nodded.

"Yeah,our Cultural festival lasts for two weeks.We also have intrams"Serenity said as she ate a fluff puff.

"What's intrams?"

"Short word for intramurals"

"Oh yeah.I forgot.Hehehe"Mikan said,knocking her head with her knuckles.

"Hehehehe"Serenity laughed a bit then she looked at her wrist watch.It was almost 8:30 p.m. and she and her other friends (Ayu,Tsuki,Marjie and Hannah) should be preparing now.

"I gotta go now Mikan.We have to prepare for something.See you later.I promise I would buy you fluff puffs in exchange for my absence today"Serenity said.

"Oh okay.Prepare now.Don't worry,i'll also have to get dressed"Mikan said,smiling.

"Thanks Mikan"

"No problem"

**In the Gym...**

Everyone was dressed in their best clothes and Mikan was with Tsubasa.Natsume happen to pass by and saw them.

'_Mikan's with that Andou again.He's trying to hit on her this time.I'll make him pay if Mikan's not there_'he thought.His surrroundings was getting hot but he didn't feel anything because of his patted him so the heat would stop.He was about to say his name then...

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

Hotaru shot him with the Idiot gun.

"Hey Imai!What was that for?!"Natsume asked angrily.

"Are you trying to kill us 'coz of your alice?Look at evryone around you,idiot"Hotaru said calmly.Natsume looked at everyone.Everyone was sweating hard but not that hard.

"It was really hot a minute ago!"Mikan said to Tsubasa.

"Yeah I agree.We fixed the electric fans before we used the gym this Cultural festival"Tsubasa said.Natsume's alice was about to heat up again but,Hotaru shot him with the Idiot cannon this time.

"I told you,Are you trying to kill us with your alice?"

"Whatever..."Natsume stood up,dusted his pants and walked away.Just after that,Serenity and her friends came wearing the outfits they should wear.

"Hey Hotaru,can you translate these for us?I want everyone to know what is the translation of the song we will sing later"Tsuki said.

"Sure but only if you pay me"A dollar sign appeared on Hotaru's eyes.They sweatdropped.

"How much?"Marjie asked.

"50 rts. each stanza"she said emotionlessly.

"What?!50 Rts each stanza?!"

"Yeah.Got a problem with that?"

"N-no..."

"Then pay up or i'll shoot you within three seconds"Hotaru said as she got her idiot gun.They quickly gave her 100 Rts each but Serenity payed 50 Rts. more.

"Hey Hotaru,can we also buy the candy voice changer?"Tsuki asked.

"There's a better edition/version of it.It's not a candy anymore.It's a juice drink.Different flavors comes to different voices such as high pitched female voice for strawberry flavor,Mango for medium pitched female voice and Avocado for medium male voice.Only 100 Rts."Hotaru said.

"Great!We can perform faster!But...how will it last long?"Hannah asked.

"For a total of...2 hours"Hotaru said.

"Okay we'll take five then.."Serenity said as she handed out her 100 Rts and the others gave out their 100 Rts too.Serenity and her friends went on the stage and tried if their instruments work.Serenity spoke with a medium male voice...

"Hello?Good.Good evening ladies and germs!We want to present a song that has a meaning to one of our friends.It's language came from our country and the translation will be seen over there"Serenity pointed at the big projector screen.

"Here we go"she said then they started.

**This Guy's Inlove With You Pare by Parokya ni Edgar**

**Serenity: One look then yun iba na**

**Malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata**

**One smile,iba na ang ibig sabihin**

**'Di na friends,ang tingin nya sakin**

**Everyday parating we're together**

**Every week,palaging may sleep over**

**Ang tawag nya sa mommy ko ay tita**

**Bakit ba,'di ko non nakita**

**Until out of the blue,i'm feeling so true**

**Bigla na lang sinabi sa akin that**

**All: This guy's in love with you pare**

**This guy's in love with you pare**

**This guy's in love with you pare**

**Serenity: Bading na bading sayo**

**'Di na ako makasagot ng telepono**

**Palagi nyang kinakausap ang parents ko**

**Kulang daw sa tulog at 'di na makakain**

**Bakit ba? 'di pa non inamin**

**Until out of the blue,i'm feeling so true **

**Bigla na lang sinabi sa akin that**

**All: This guy's in love with you pare**

**This guy's in love with you pare**

**This guy's in love with you pare**

**Serenity: Bading na bading sayo**

**Everyday daw ay rainy day ang Monday**

**'coz 'di na ko maaya to come out and play**

**tinataguan na nga,palaging late o absent**

**ang sabi pa rin**

**"I'll always have a friend that you can depend"**

**Oohh...**

**'di kailangan na mag-oonn...**

**parang talong at bagoooong**

**All: This guy's in love with you pare**

**This guy's in love with you pare**

**This guy's in love with you pare**

**Serenity: Bading na bading**

**converted parin**

**na na kikipag-fling sayo...**

**Tsuki and co.: (This guy's in love with you pare)**

**(This guy's in love with you pare)**

**Serenity: Oh no!my best friend's gay**

**It's the same old friend I have yesterday**

**Tsuki and co.: (This guy's in love with you pare)**

**Serenity: And he's happy...**

**Tsuki and co.: (This guy's in love with you pare)**

**Serenity: And gay...**

**Tsuki and co.: (This guy's in love with you pare)**

**Serenity: Yeah...yeah...**

**na na na nananana na nanan na (This guy's in love with you pare)**

**na na na nananana na nanan na (This guy's in love with you pare)**

**na na na nananana na nanan na (This guy's in love with you pare)**

The song ended and everyone was laughing."They seemd to have fun on the song we sang"Serenity said.They nodded.

"But,when you look at it...it really is funny"Marjie said as she laughed a little,still the medium male voice wasn't yet expired.They were laughing with medium male voices but the people didn't mind.They just laughed at the translation they saw.Meanwhile,at Natsume's position...

Natsume was sitting at a chair,his elbow placed on the table and his right leg over his left leg forming a was away for a while to get some drinks so,Natsume was alone sitting emotionlessly.Then,Hikari came.She tried to talk to Natsume but,he won't look at her even for a second.Natsume didn't look at her because his thought were at Mikan again.Hikari decided to go infront of him and talk to him.

"Hey.."Hikari said.Natsume just looked at her with his eyes.

"Hey,Natsume...are you okay?"she asked him sweetly but with a mixture of worry.

"I'm okay until you came a minute ago.."Natsume said coldly then,he stood up.But,Hikari caught his wrist.

"I'm sorry Natsume"

"Whatever..don't bother me again"he said.He shrugged his hands away from Hikari.

Hikari smiled."Thank you Natsume"

Natsume happened to turn around and he saw her smile.Natsume...'BLUSHED'?! (Not again!)

"W-whatever little girl"

Hikari smiled more and hugged him tightly.He blushed furiously.Just then,Ruka came with two juice drinks.He saw them both and Natsume's blush was CLEARLY seen.He dropped the juices and his jaw was gapped open even his rabbit did.He stepped back,trembling like he saw something brutal.He ran towards Hotaru and his other friends.

"Guys!guys!!"he said.Hotaru and co. looked at him.

"Why aren't you having fun,Ruka?You look like you've seen something scary"Tsuki said while smiling.The others agreed except for Hotaru.

"I-it's...it's..."Ruka stammered because he saw the scene he wasn't suppose to see.Hotaru shot him with the Idiot machine gun.

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

Ruka flew on the other side of the gym.They followed sat up straight.

"Quit stammering,Nogi"Hotaru said calmly.

"R-right.It's..it's Natsume,he's blushing on ANOTHER girl.In other words he-"Ruka was cutted off by Serenity and her friends except for Hotaru.

"HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE?!!"they said,surprised.

"Y-yeah"he nodded.

"Let's catch this.I want him to suffer"Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"You mean...you're helping Mikan?"Tsuki asked happily.

"No you idiot.I'm want him to suffer by blackmailing him"Hotaru said.'_But the truth is,I want him to suffer on my idiot tank and let him kill himself for getting tricked by Hikari_ 'Hotaru thought while loading her idiot machine gun.They sweatdropped.They headed towards where Natsume and Hikari are.When they got there,they were too late.Mikan was already crying.She was sitting on the floor and Tsubasa was patting her back.Hotaru and co went to her.

"Mikan..."Tsuki and Ayu said worriedly.Hotaru looked at Natsume and Hikari's retreating back.She loaded her Idiot machine gun and shot the two.

"You both are Idiots..."she said coldly but they didn't mind.They just stood up and walked away,holding each other's hands.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**hope you guys like this one.Natsume is a heart breaker!!!I hate him!Anyway,did you have fun on this chap.?If you didn't it's okay you can tell me.I wan't the truth.Review plz.**


	6. Chapter 6:Memories earased

Bringning Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 6:Memories earased**

It's been two months since the Cultural Festival ended.Everyone was back in their normal ways or should I say abnormal ways.Especially Mikan.She was heart broken.Ever since she saw Natsume and Hikaru together,holding hands,her heart felt like it was stabbed by a knife and with a thousand and the others was worrying about her.They never saw her smile since that day.Even if they do something funny,tell something funny or any funny thing,she doesn't smile nor laugh.Mikan was sitting beside Serenity.She looked at her worriedly.

'_She's been like that since that incident happened_'She thought.Then...

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

"Don't be like that,idiot.What did I told you before?You look uglier with that sad look on your face.You look more beautiful with a smile on your face.Can't you see that we're worried about you?Move on.The Mikan I know is always smiling and happy.Not the Mikan now"Hotaru and co. looked at stood up.

"I agree with Imai,Mikan.Move forward.It's already the past.Forget about what happened.We can't change it.Prepare for the future,Mikan.We don't know what might happen to you.But i'm sure you'll be alright"he said.Serenity and co. nodded and smiled at her.Mikan's face brightened up.She stood up quickly.

"Yeah,you're right guys!It's the past and I should be preparing for the future!Thank you,Hotaru,Ruka"she smiled happily.Her friends were releived.They saw her smile again.Thanks to Hotaru,Ruka and everyone.Yuu suddenly spoke.

"Oh yeah,There's a Halloween Party tonight"he said.Everyone became noisy.They talked about what to where.Asking if there's a trick or treating and etc. etc.

"That's great!Let's meet there tonight!"Mikan said cheerfuly.

"That's a great idea but,I'll watch horror shows tonight,so I can't come.You can go there without me"Serenity said.

"Aww.But the gang won't be complete and you're all alone by yourself"Mikan said with a sad expression.

"Don't worry,Tsuki and my other friends will come at my room tonight"Serenity said.

"Hey,can I come too?"Ruka asked followed by Koko,Anna,Nonoko then lastly,Hotaru.

"Sure why not?"Serenity smiled at them.

"But,i'll be alone..."Mikan said saddly.

"Ask Tsubasa and Misaki then..."Hotaru said emotionlessly as ever.

"Oh yeah!Thanks Hotaru!"Mikan smiled again.

**Fast Forward (Halloween Party at the gymnasium)**

Mikan was wearing a witch costume.She was wearing a long sleeved shirt.Her shirt was down to her waist that showed her belly.She wore a black skirt with a big,silky ribbon tied at the back.She had small bat wings.She wore boots that was up above her knees.The laces on the boots were formed into small bats.Her witch hat was like a real witch's hat.Her hair was let down,she putted on a violet lipstick and a black eyeshadow.She carried a broom with her.Tsubasa was wearing a mummy's costume and Misaki was wearing a bridal corpse's costume that made her look like a living dead corpse.A living dead bridal corpse of course.Mikan and Tsubasa were talking about what they think about the halloween party then suddenly,she accidentaly as in ACCIDENTALY glanced to Natsume and Hikaru's direction then they...(obviously)...KISSED!!Yes,ladies and germs.They both kissed infront of Mikan and everyone!I know,it is really annoying.Mikan was shocked for a while.She was too shocked to move.Then,after a few seconds,she ran away towards Serenity's room.

**In Serenity's room...**

Ruka,Hotaru,Serenity and co. were watching a really scary film.They didn't touch the popcorn anymore.They were too engrossed with watching.Even Hotaru.Anna and Nonoko were ready to hide under a pillow because it was already near at the part of the scariest scene then...

BANG!

The door opened and it revealed an ugly witch.They looked at the witch and screamed with fright.

"Jesus!!"Ruka said,standing up quickly.

"Holy Christ!!"Serenity shouted

"Son of a-!"Marjie said,nearly dropping the popcorn on the carpet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!"Anna and Nonoko screamed.

"My mommy!!"Hannah and Tsuki hugged each other in fright.

"Oh god of the lowest hell!!"Ayu slid down her seat.

"Firey,mother-!"Kevin said,standing up quickly.

"Holy seven seas!!"Koko said,ready to throw his bag of chips aside.While Hotaru didn't say anything.She was just looking at the witch.

"(Sniff)H-hotaru,R-ruka...guys...(sniff)"the witch said.Everybody,except for Hotaru looked carefully at the 'witch'.

"Mikan?!"they all said.She ran to them and hugged them tightly.

"Help me forget about him.I want to forget everything about Natsume!I don't want to get hurt anymore.I want to love someone else!"she said desperately.

"Do you know what you're talking about,dummy?"Hotaru asked coldly.Mikan nodded.

"Don't blame if you want your memories back"Hotaru said.Mikan nodded once again.Hotaru opened her cellphone and called someone.

"Hello there Mrs.Hyuuga...Yeah yeah whatever just do me one favor and i'll quit calling you that...yeah whatever..bye"she closed her cellphone.

"Who's the one you called?"everyone asked.

"Someone you really laugh about before..."she just said and let them with that little peice of clue.

**Next day...**

Mikan and co. were walking down the hallway and talked about who's the one Hotaru a.k.a. ice queen called.

"So...who do you guys think who Hotaru called?"Anna asked.Mikan shook her head.

"I don't have a single clue"Mikan said.

"I second that"Serenity said.

"But who do you think who's the one we laughed about before?"Ruka asked.

"We don't have a single clue.Not even a tiny bit!"Nonoko said.They all sighed then,Hotaru came infront of them.

"Hotaru!"they all said in surprise.

"Whatever.I guess you don't know who the friend is"she said.They all nodded in unison.

"Thought so.You idiots are predictable.Back to the point.Here 'she' is"Hotaru stepped aside and they saw...

"Seiji!?!"they all said in surprise yet again.

Seiji sighed"Yeah..."

"So that's why Hotaru said we laughed about before"Mikan said.Hotaru slightly nodded.

"So Mrs.Hyuuga,can you earase her memories of that Fire boy?"Hotaru asked emotionlessly.

"Of course I can 'Ice Queen'.What do you think is the use of my alice?"Seiji said,nearly angry.

"Make us all gay,that's what"she said coldly.

"Imai!!!"Seiji growled.Hotaru pointed her Idiot Machine Gun at Seji.

"Any more questions or arguments with me?"

Seiji gulped "N-no.."

"Then on with your work Mrs.Hyuuga..."she teased again.

"Grr...whatever"Seiji growled again.

"But,other students may see us"Yuu said worriedly.

"This will help us"Hotaru showed a huge sheet of cloth and covered themselves with it.Inside the huge sheet of cloth...

"So how will he do it?"Ruka asked.

"I'll just hold Mikan's head and I see memories of Natsume then I earase them"Seiji explained.

"Amazing!"Mikan and co. said.Well,except for Ice Queen...

Seiji holded Mikan's head and saw many memories of Natsume and earased them in a second.

"Finished.Mikan has so many memories of Natsume.He's really special to her but why does she want her memories of Natsume be earased?"he asked.

"That was fast.And as for the question,she's had enough about him"Anna said.

"Oh..."was just his reply.

"So...did it work?"Ruka asked.

"Let's see..."Koko said.Hotaru showed Mikan Natsume's I.D.

"Do you love this idiotic guy?"she asked.

Mikan looked at the picture for a while then shook her head"No,never.Why?"she asked.Everyone was amazed.

"It worked!"Ruka said.

"Halelluja!!"Serenity said happily.

"Yay!It worked!It worked!"Anna and Nonoko huged each other.

"Mikan won't suffer anymore!"Yuu said in releif.

"Yeah.But I hope he doesn't notice or call Mikan polka-dots anymore..."Koko said.They nodded.

"Hey Mrs.Hyuuga,don't tell about this to anyone or you're dead"Hotaru said coldly as ever.

"Don't call me Mrs.Hyuuga!I'm a boy now!I am not a gay anymore!"Seiji said.

"Really?!Congrats!"Mikan congratuated him.

"Thanks.Anyway,How are we suppose to hide it?"Seiji asked.

"We won't hide it we'll show it so that that puny head of his would work.."Hotaru said.Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ook,you said so.."they said in unison.They went in the classroom and greeted everyone.

"Goodmorning!!"they said.

"Goodmorning to you guys too"they greeted back.Mikan went to her seat.She was infront of Natsume and turned to him and his girlfriend.

"Hi Natsume,Hikari"she greeted.

"Goodmorning to you too,Mikan"Hikari greeted back while Natsume just read his manga.

Mikan frowned "Why can't you greet me once in a while huh?!"

Natsume looked at her "None of your buisness,polka-dots"

"P-polka-dots?!Natsume Hyuuga!!You perverted son of a gun!!"Mikan said angrily,banging her fist at the desk.

"Whatever"he just said.He stood up and walked to Hotaru and the others.

"What's happening to polka-dots there?"he pointed at Mikan with his thumb.

"Her memories that she loves you are gone there's your answer so beat it,Hyuuga"Hotaru said coldly and the others looked at her with worried look on their faces.

"Her memories are gone huh?Good enough"

"If it is good enough then leave us alone you hear?"she said,a little annoyed.

"Whatever you say,ice queen"he said then he left.

'_I'm not feeling guilty.I don't care about her_'he thought.

**End of Chapter**

**Btw,Hikari didn't use her alice on Natsume.It was just a distraction.Some of you guys are fooled and some are not.Anyway,plz review.I know it's a teribble story but plz,submit one.Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7:Let's find out the truth

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 7:Let's find out the truth**

One bright day,Mikan was walking with her friends.They were laughing and joking around.

"How can you say the word 'corn' without your mouth being seen moving?"Kevin asked.Everyone focused and thinked hard.Except for you-know-who.

"I don't know.Do you?"Yuu looked at Nonoko.

Nonoko shooked her head "Not me.I dunno either"

"I agree"Koko,Mikan,Anna,Ruka and Serenity nodded.

"So,what's the answer?"Mikan asked.

"Like this"Kevin putted his hand infront of his mouth and siad "Corn"

Mikan and co. laughed out loud.Their stomach hurted because of laughing.At last,someone spoke.It was Ruka.

"How about this.What do you call a fish that has no eyes?"he asked.They once again concentrated on the question/joke.

"We dunno also so,what's the answer Ruka?"Mikan asked again.

"The answer is 'FSH'"he said. (chibi style)

Mikan and co. laughed out loud again."That is really hilarious,Ruka!!"Tsuki laughed.

"It's too funny!"Ayu said while holding her stomach.

"I can't take it anymore!"Hannah said.

"You guys are really funny!"Koko said.

"Yeah it's like..you have the alice of jokes!"Anna said.

"Hahaha.We got those from the book"Kevin showed them a small book titled 'Book of 1000 Jokes'.

"1000?!"they all said in unison.

"That is so many!"Nonoko said.

"You memorized that many?!"Yuu asked.

"No,not really.I just memorized the ones I really laughed about"Kevin said.

"I thought you memorized that many!"Tsuki said.

"I am not a braniac who can memorize everything easily you know"he said.

"I know that.Did I said you can memorize that many easily!"

"Err...whatever"Kevin said in defeat.

"Go Tsuki!"Hannah said.Tsuki high-fived her.

"See that Kev.?Girls rule!"she said.

"No,boys do!"Kevin said.

"Girls!"

"Boys,idiot!"

"I am not an idiot,idiot!And girls rule!"

"Boys!"

"Girls!"

"BOYS!"

"GIRLS"

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

Hotaru shot them with the Idiot Cannon "You two look like a husbund-wife to bes.."she said.Everyone laughed.

"Does someone reject?"Serenity asked jokingly.Everyone laughed more.

"Noone's rejecting,Serenity.Say 'the' words already!"Ruka said.

"Yeah say it!"They said.

"Alright.Hahahahah!I haha pronounce you,husbund and hahahaha wife ahahahahaah!You may hahaha kiss the bride"Serenity said.

"I'm the bride's maid!"Marjie said.

"I'm the flower girl!"Mikan said.

"Ring bearer here!"Yuu said.

"Bible bearer here!"Anna said.

"I'm the best man!"Ruka said.

"I'm also the flower girl!"Nonoko said.

"I'll be the bride's maid too"Serenity said.

"We could be flower girls too!"Hannah and Ayu said.

"And the bride and groom are..."They looked at Tsuki and Kevin.

"Tsuki and Kevin!"They said while laughing.

"Hey!"Tsuki and Kevin said angrily in unison.They both looked at each other and then,they looked away again,their arms crossed.

"Oh look,they're shy"Ayu teased.

"Hotaru could be the camera cheif!"Anna said.

"I can design the gowns too!"Serenity said.

"Yeah and we can meet up tomorrow at Hotaru's lab and discuss about the wedding plans ahahahahaha!"Marjie laughed.Just then,Natsume and her girlfriend passed by.

_'What are they all laughing about?'_Natsume asked himself.

"Let's discuss the 'wedding' tomorrow,alright?And oh,bride and groom you better come too"Serenity said.

_'W-wedding?What the-!Wait why am I so freaked out?!I don't like the bride!When I pass by those loosers I get affected by their virus'_Natsume thought then he walked away.

"Hey Natsume,wait for me"Hikari said as she walked after him.Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka and co. looked at them.Then,Seiji came.

"Hi guys"Seiji greeted.They looked at him.

"It's the priest!"Mikan and co. shouted.Except for Hotaru,Kevin and Tsuki.

Seiji stopped on his tracks "What?Priest?I don't get it"he said,really confused.

"You're the priest!Tsuki and Kevin are getting married!"Mikan said.

"Yeah.They're getting married tomorrow"Ruka said,ready to laugh again.

"Don't laugh again or you guys will explode"Kevin warned them.They sweatdropped.

"Such a hot headed"they said in unison.

"What did you say?"he asked,ready to explode everyone.

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

"Don't explode us you hot headed idiot"Hotaru said coldly.She loaded her Idiot Gun.

Kevin stood up "Whatever,Imai"he said.

**Next Day...**

**In Hotaru's Lab...**

Everyone was there,including Seiji.They were quiet.Until Seiji spoke.

"So,what are we here for?"he asked.

"Let's have a party"Hannah said.

"What for?"Ayu asked.

"For that Natsume won't regret it and Mikan will live on her freedom without getting hurt!"Tsuki said happily.

"Yeah!"They agreed.

"When?"Marjie asked.

"How about tomorrow?"Tsuki said.

"That's great,Tsuki!"Ruka said.

"Thanks"Tsuki scratched at the back of her head while blushing a little.Kevin looked away.

"Hmph"he said.They looked at him.

"What's wrong with him?"Tsuki asked.

"We don't have a clue"they replied,pretending they don't know.

_'He's so jealous!Wonder if Imai took a picture of it?'_Serenity thought.

_'I'm gonna blackmail the guy and i'm gonna be rich rich rich!'_Hotaru thought.

"Hey guys,one question but its not really interesting and all but still,do you think he's jealous?"Yuu asked.

"I guess we'll have to find out huh?"Hotaru said.They sweatdropped.

"It's really simple to know if he is or not"she said.

"Using my Alice again..."Koko sighed.

"I need your alices Serenity,Marjie and Tsuki"she said.

"Why?"the three girls asked.

"Serenity,I want you to draw the future place of where Natsume's going to be with his puny girlfriend later.Marjie,I want you to make us invisible and Tsuki will be helping you,incase if we are a large number.And I need you too Hannah if that fire boy's going to use his alice against us"

"Alright,when do we start?"they asked.

"Right now"she said.Serenity drew a huge tree with lots of houses and stores at the back and two benches beside the tree.

Serenity excersised her shoulder"Finish"

They all looked at the picture"It's Central Town"they said.

"At the big Sakura tree where we always sat"Ruka said.

"What are you idiots waiting for?Christmas or New Year?Let's go,we don't want our efforts to be wasted do we?"Hotaru said as she loaded her Idiot Machine Gun.They sweatdropped.

"Alright...Let's go then"Mikan said.They nodded.They went outside.Tsuki and Marjie made them invisible.They went to Central Town at the big Sakura Tree.There,they saw Natsume with Hikari,holding hands yet again.Annoying right?Well anyway,back to the story,The gang was standing up at the other side of the tree.Hotaru signaled Koko to use his alice.Koko nodded.Natsume's mind read:

_'The bride those guys are talking about is it her?If it is her,shouldn't I be happy and not dissapointed?'_

_'She likes someone else now.That's good news for me and Hikari.But,why am I so dissapointed?'_

_'Is it because I still love her?Dangit Natsume!Snap out of it!'_

"I read his mind"Koko said.Everyone went near him.

"What is it?Tell us!"they went near him.Koko sweatdropped.

"He is dissapointed and he doesn't know why.He's thinking about it twice too"he said.

"He's the worst type of guy I know"Mikan sighed.

"He's a lunatic alright"Hotaru said coldly.

"He's a total idiot..."Nonoko said.

"Yeah,I agree"Anna said.

"His head is like a washing machine"Yuu said,a little weirded in the situation.

"I don't want to say bad things about him but,I don't care anymore.Is he playing around or what?"Ruka said sarcasticaly.

"He's the weirdest guy in the universe..."Seiji said.

"Is he for real?"Serenity's face twitched.

"Maybe yes maybe no..."Tsuki twitched.

"Is he a straight man or a cocky one?"Hannah asked,her eyebrows twitching.

"I choose 'a cocky one'"Ayu raised one eyebrow and her mouth twitched.

"He's really stupid huh?"Kevin slapped his forehead.

"You said it..."Hotaru,Ruka,Mikan and co. said in unison.

"C'mon lets go.I don't want to waste my time here..."Hotaru said as she turned around.

"Yeah,it's better for us to avoid him now.He'll make our brains have brain damage.."Tsuki said.

"I second that"the others said.

"By the way,who's 'she' that's Natsume and you guys are talking about?"Mikan asked.

"Don't ever ask that question again.It's only a pain in the brain.We've had enough before"Hotaru said.

"Yeah,just forget about it,alright Mikan"Ruka said.

"Alright..."she just said.

_'I am really curious about this 'she' they were talking about...'_she thought then she walked after her friends.

**End of Chapter**

**plz review.I know it's a horrible and a short chapter but bear with it.My head is spinning and there's school tomorrow.Sorry for the long update too and thanks for my reviewers!Ja**

**-SerenityAkista-**


	8. Chapter 8:It came back

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 8:It came back!The song,not yet or maybe never**

Mikan was really wondering about the 'girl' they were talking about.She didn't have a clue who the 'she' was.

_'Who is the girl they were talking about?Ow!My head hurts because of thinking again and again!Better stop it or else my brain will be spaghetti'_she thought.She walked through the narrow corridor.She headed to Hotaru's room to meet her friends.She walked faster and faster until she ran.After the run,she opened Hotaru's door and checked if they were there.Her friends were there with Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!!"she ran towards Tsubasa and hugged him.

"Mikan!Long time no see!"he said.Mikan nodded.While at Hotaru and the others,they were whispering to each other.

"Are you sure that he'll regret it someday?"Ruka asked,leaning to Hotaru a little.

"Yeah,it'll just take a while for him to realize that for his puny brain of his.He's a total nonsense.And with this guy around with Mikan,it'll be easy..."Hotaru said calmly.

Ruka sighed"Guess so.."he said then,they heard someone stomp.

"That Hyuuga is a lunatic!He's a heartless,no good,moronic,idiotic,stupidly,perverted fool!Not to mention a cold blooded creature!"Serenity said,clenching her fist on the table.

"Shut up,Akista.I'll give her memories back and let's see if that Hyuuga will come back to his senses..."Hotaru said coldly.

"Ok..."they replied.

"Hey,Idiot,come here"she called on Mikan.

"What is it,Hotaru?"Mikan asked.

"Seiji,come here..."Hotaru called on Seiji.He went to them.

"What?"he asked.

"Bring her memories back,now or die"she said coldly.She gave Seiji the creeps out of him.

"A-alright"Seji gulped and holded Mikan's head again and remembered her memories of Natsume.Then,her memories came back.

They went silent for a while.Mikan sighed.

"Oh I get it now,the 'she' is me but,I'm giving him up.I'll pick another man.I'll treat him only as a friend."she said.They were all shocked at what Mikan said.

"What?!You're giving him up?!H-how!Why?!"they all asked.

"(Sighs)He loves someone else and and it's no use even if I force that pervert.If I do love him,i'll let him go..."she said with a bit of sadness.

"Poor Mikan.."Anna said.

"I pitty her.."Nonoko said,looking worriedly at Mikan.

"It's all because of the pervert!"Serenity murmured angrily.Mikan spoke again.

"I made a song two months ago.It was for him.I want to sing him one last you help me guys out?"she asked."I'll also sing him my favorite song.Even though a guy sang it"she added.

"Sure!It's for you after all,Mikan"Ruka said,a little happy.

"Yeah!"their friends replied.

Mikan smiled brightly "Thanks!"

"So,how do we plan this?"Yuu asked.

"We'll do this after swimming.Hyuuga's birthday.Here's the plan.It's really easy to follow so don't screw up..."Hotaru whispered to them.They nodded and nodded in unison.

"Great!"Anna said.

"This should work perfectly!"Tsuki said with a grin on her face.

**Swimming time...**

The gang went at the back of the academy and found a huge swiming pool.They jumped in happily.They splashed the water at each other.Talk and laugh and joke around.Sun bathe.Played with the water guns.Dived under the swimming pool and competed with each other and take a nap.They were having fun until Natsume saw them.He saw Mikan and Tsubasa playing water guns and laugh together WITHOUT him around.They were having fun with the whole gang incomplete.Without never went with him since he made Hikari his girlfriend.He thought that he was being too far.

_'Am I being too far and don't bother talking to them?Especially to that idiot?Why would I be?Why would they be mad at me?It's my choice that I made Hikari my girlfriend.It's none of their buisness.It's their fault for not facing the truth here'_he thought while looking at his friends.

_'Nope.You're wrong,moron.It's yours and you know it.Its your fault for picking that..that...that Sawamura girl!They didn't talk to you because we all know that you like Mikan!And you never said anything.You rarely say positive things about her!All you say is 'little girl' 'polka-dots' 'strawberries' 'stripes' 'ugly' and yada yada yada.You never said anything good about her you know!'_his conscience said angrily.

_'We?first of all,you are my conscience so you also picked Hikari.Second,it's also your fault if it is my fault.Third,It's their fault for not letting me pick my choice.They want me to be with that idiot'_Natsume replied,annoyed.

_'Because they all know you love her!Hello?Knock knock!Natsume,are you there?!It's your fault!True,Hikari didn't use her alice on you.But you fell for a stupid beauty like her!You really are an idiot'_his conscience fought.

_'Yeah yeah whatever.Now shoo!Go away,idiotic conscience'_he said.His and his conscience's fight was over at last.They were finding words that who's fault it is.He looked away and began to walk.Back at Mikan and co.,they were a little noisy because Natsume was there.When Natsume was gone on their sights,they gathered up at Hotaru's side.

"So...that pervert was looking at our direction"Serenity said,annoyed to hell.

"It means that he's thinking about it twice or...he's fighting with his conscience"Ruka said.They were all amazed.

"How did you know that?"they asked.

"Did you have that kind of problem on her?"Ayu teased.She elbowed Ruka jokingly.

Ruka blushed "N-no.I never had a crush besides...M-mikan before"he said,embarassed.

"Oh,so you like Mikan then?"Hannah said.

"N-no..."

"Then,who?"Anna asked.

"N-noone..."he blushed madly.

"Koko,read that animal boy's mind"Hotaru suddenly said."He'll make me rich.They sweatdropped.

"Huh?Okay..."Koko nodded.

"No!That's...that's..that's cheating!I won't let you guys know!"he said.He covered his mouth and said:"Oops!"

"So you do have a crush!"Nonoko said excitedly.

"No,I don't!"Ruka gulped and shooked his head again and again.

"Alright,alright.We won't force you.But expect that we'll know this huge secret"Hannah said.It made Ruka a little bit creepy.

"W-whatever."he just said.

"Let's cut this crap and let's proceed,idiots"Hotaru said.

"Are you ready,Mikan?"Tsubasa asked.Mikan nodded.

**The next day...**

It was Natsume's birthday.November 27.The class made presents for him.Some did plays and dances.But he never accepted them.Mikan and co. were at the gym.They were decorating the whole place again.A few students were left to give their presents to Natsume.3 groups was left.The last group was Mikan and the others.Tsubasa and Hotaru was at the door of the gym so that if Natsume will leave,they can handle it by manipulating his shadow or hitting Natsume with Hotaru's inventions.Several minutes later,it was Mikan's turn.She was going to sing.Her friends got instruments.She spoke before she sang.

"Hi,Natsume.It's been a while we've spoke.Well anyway,i'll sing two songs for you so please,don't go away.Maybe this will be the very last time"she said.She tried to fight back her tears and she did.She breathed in and sang:

**Forever's Not Enough-Sarah Geronimo**

If I would have to live my life again  
I'd stay in love with you the way I've been  
Your love is something no one ever can replace  
I can't imagine life with someone else  
I promise I will share my life with you  
Forever may not be enough it's true  
My heart is filled with so much love  
I feel for you  
No words can say how much I love you so

And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spend another lifetime baby,  
If you ask me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough for me to love you so

They say tomorrow seems so far away,  
And now we see that everything can change  
My love for you gets stronger as tomorrow comes  
I know this love will stand  
the test of time

And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spend another lifetime baby,  
If you ask me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough for me to love you so

For you, there's nothing I can't do  
And never will I ever go  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
But if forever ends one day  
I promise you I'll stay to show you  
That my love for you will never end...

And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spend another lifetime baby,  
If you ask me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough for me to love you so

And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spend another lifetime baby,  
If you ask me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough for me to love you so

"This is my next song for you,Natsume.I hope you like it"Mikan said then,she breathed in again and sang:

**Before I Let You Go-Freestyle**

I can still remember yesterday  
We were so in love in a special way  
And knowing that you loved me  
Made me feel oh so right  
But now I feel lost, don't know what to do  
Each and every day I think of you  
Holdin' back the tears, I'm trying with all my might

Because you've gone and left me standing All alone  
And I know I've got to face tomorrow On my own...  
But baby...

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin' 'Coz it'strue,baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do,  
yeah So before I let you go  
I want to say it...  
I love you

I wish that it could be just like before  
I know I could've given you so much more  
Even though you know I'd given you all my love  
I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
Each and every day I reminisce  
'Coz baby it's you That I'm always dreaming of...

Because you've gone and left me standing All alone  
And I know I've got to face tomorrow On my own...  
But baby...

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin' 'Coz it's true,baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do,  
yeah So before I let you go  
I want to say ...

_'I'm going to let you go now,Natsume.I'll set you free.I'll find someone else.Be happy and take care of her,Natsume'_Mikan thought while singing.

Coz Letting love go is never easy  
But I love you so That's why I set you free And I know  
Someday  
Somehow  
I'll find a way To leave it all behind me  
Guess it wasn't meant to be But baby...

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin' 'Coz it's true,baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do,  
yeah So before I let you go  
I want to say ...

So before I let you go I want to say...I love you

"I'm letting you go,Natsume.Be happy with her,okay?Take good care of Hikari.That's all i'm going to say"Mikan went down the stage and ran outside.Hotaru and the others just watched her leave.

"Poor Mikan.She's really hurt"Anna said with a sad expression on her face.

"It's because of him.He didn't learn aything"Serenity said,annoyed.

"Yeah,not a single bit.That kid is really unpredictable"Kevin said.

"Let's just leave it and support Mikan"Ruka said.

"He's got a point"Nonoko nodded.

"Let's go.."Yuu went down the stage followed by the others.While they were passing by Natsume...

"Hope you learn a lesson from Mikan!"Serenity whispered angrily.

"And no thanks to you for making her cry this time"Anna said while glaring at Natsume at the corner of her eye.

"You're such a fool for hurting Mikan.You'll never know what equevalence of luck will return to you"Ruka looked at him with an angry expression on his face.They walked outside with Hotaru and Tsubasa tailing behind.They got outside and slammed the door shut.

_'See that?'_Natsume conscience asked,almost angry.

_'Of course I did,stupid'_Natsume faught his conscience.

_'Even Ruka hates you now.If you're wondering why,it's because of your foolish actions starting from that night!You truly are an idiot!Don't take all the blame on me,alright.Take all the blame on you because you did all the actions,what you're thinking about that girlfriend of yours and picking her and not Mikan!'_his conscience said angrily.

_'They were all right about you.You're a fool,you're stubborn,you're an idiot and you are stupid.I'm outta here.I'll keep quiet until you'll know your mistake from the start'_his conscience said.Natsume remained quiet for a while.

"Will I love her again?Not yet or maybe...never..."he said.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the very long update.I got tons of homework and as for the new story,I'm not yet in the middle!In fact,I'm not yet starting!Sorry for the broken promise I made.I promise i'll make it right now.Plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9:What happened to who?

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 9:Marjie is leaving and what happened to who?!**

Next day,Marjie was packing her things until...

**Creek,Bang!**

Her door shuted open.Serenity was full off range.She stomped towards her.Marjie sweatdropped.

"W-what?"she asked nervously.

"You.."

"Didn't.."

"Say..."

"That.."

"You were.."

"LEAVING!!You know what I hate,right Marjie?Not saying anything!Why didn't you said something earlier that you were leaving?!"Serenity said angrily.

"I'm so sorry,Serenity.I was afraid that you would get mad like right now..."Marjie said,a bit sad.

"I won't get mad at you if you tell me the truth.I will get mad at you if you don't tell something!"Serenity said,almost shouting.

"Why are you shouting at me?I said i'm already sorry!"Marjie said angrily.

"I'm not shouting at you,Iidot!"

"Yes you are.You already are!"

"Are you deaf?I'm not shouting!You're the one who's shouting!"

"I'm not deaf and you ARE shouting!"

"Grr..."

"Grr..."

"I hate you,Marjie!"Serenity said,almost crying.

"I hate you too!"Marjie said,heartlessly.

Serenity ran away and said:"You're not my friend anymore!"

"I don't care!I hate you anyway!"Marjie shouted.

**In Serenity's Position...**

_'I hate you,Marjie!I told you to not hide anything from me!I won't get mad at you when you tell me that you're leaving.'_she thought as she cried her heart out.While she was running,Her friends saw her.They were shocked to see her cry.It was their first time they saw her cry like that.

"Hey wait,isn't that..."Ayu was cutted off by Tsuki.

"Serenity!"Tsuki ran after her.

"Wait for us,Tsuki!"Hannah said.

"That girl is nutz"Kevin said.The two girls glared at him.

"What?"he asked.

"Oh,nada"they both said then they ran after Tsuki and Serenity.Tsuki was almost catching up at Serenity.Tsuki was good at track and feild and also,she's good when it comes to breathing techniques."Hey Serenity,wait up!What's wrong?Why are you crying like someone died?"she asked.Serenity didn't answer she just ran then they both saw a figure.They stopped.They weren't even tired from all the running.Ayu,Hannah and Kevin came.Ayu and Hannah were both panting hard but not Kevin.He was good at running fast like Tsuki.

"(Pant) Why (Pant) are you (Pant) running,Serenity?"Ayu asked.Still no answer.

"Hey (Pant) Sere-"Hannah was cutted off by Tsuki.

"Someone's here but we don't know who though"she said.

"He's/She's far away from here but I can still feel it"Kevin said.

"Let's tell Marjie and the others"Ayu said.

"I don't want Marjie to come with us"Serenity looked away.

"Why not?"Hannah asked.

"You two fought again.You're both easy to predict you know"Kevin said.

"None of you buisness,Ice prince"Serenity glared at him.Ayu,Hannah and Tsuki stepped back three steps.

"What's wrong you three?You seemed like you can feel the earth revolving"he asked.

"She's gonna explode if you annoy her one more time,I tell ya"Hannah said.

"We don't want to be involve in the explosion of her anger"Ayu said.

"Whatever"he said.

"Don't just underestimate us girls.We can hit you like 100 times in a split of a second you know"Tsuki said.

"Like you can"he said,not really believing at what Tsuki said.

"I'm telling you.When Serenity's mad,you can't dodge her slaps,punches or kicks"Tsuki said again.

"Tch.Like that's gonna happen to me.Let's go to Marjie's room and tell her everythi-"he was cutted of by someone.A fist was already a few inches away from his face.He stepped back a little from the small force from the girl.

"Don't you ever as in ever say that name infront of me again,got that?"she said emotionlessly.Kevin was silent for a while.

"See,told you so..."Tsuki said.

Kevin came back to his senses"Whatever.Let's tell the others but not Marjie"he said.

_'He's trembling now because of a kid'_Ayu laughed in her thoughts.

_'Tsuki already warned him but he's too stubborn to listen to her'_Hannah thought while smiling.The five students ran towards their friends' rooms but they didn't went in Marjie's room.They arrived at Hotaru's lab.They entered the lab and saw everyone already there.

"So,you guys knew already"Tsuki said.

"Yeah,the teachers were panicking about it in the faculty room.Mikan was kidnapped by someone outside the academy"Ruka said.The five friends gasped.

"Okay.So,what do we do now?"Ayu asked.

"Break out of this academy that's what"Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"That's easy"Kevin said.

"When?"Yuu asked.

"Tonight..."she answered.

"Should we tell Natsume?"Nonoko asked.

"Not a chance"Hotaru loaded her Idiot gun,Machine gun and cannon.

**Later that night...**

The gang was hiding in a large bush.They were ready to break out the wall.

"Kazuya,explode the wall in my signal"Hotaru whispered.Kevin nodded.

"Wait,wouldn't it make a huge sound?"Ayu asked.

"I made an invisible barrier so that the other students and faculty members wouldn't know"Hotaru said.

"(Sighs)You're truly amazing,Hotaru"Serenity sighed.

"Now..."Hotaru said.Kevin quickly ran on the alice walls and made it explode.They didn't heard a single sound.Nothing.

"Wow!Amazing!"they said.

"Cut the crap and let's go"Hotaru said coldly.They all nodded and ran outside.But Ayu stopped.

"Wait,we don't know where Mikan is!"she said.

"I already made an invention that can help"Hotaru pulled out a small square-shaped object and pulled its antena.

"We can see her in this little baby.I took her one star and I stuck a transmitter under it"she said.

"You're one amazing inventor"Tsuki sweatdropped.

**Toot!Toot!**

Hotaru's comunicator beeped.It showed where Mikan was.They were far from her.She was in an abandoned buliding.It was going to be demolished in the morning.They ran quickly to the abandoned buliding.In Hotaru's communicator,they saw a shortcut beside them.They looked beside them but all they saw was a dead knocked at the wall.

"It seems that there is a shortcut here"he said.Kevin walked towards the wall and exploded it.No huge sound was heard yet again.

"Let's go.Mikan might be in danger"Nonoko said.They nodded.They ran again.It was really dark.Hotaru used a flashlight.They ran towards the abandoned building.After the run,at last,they were at the end of the shortcut.They saw a twelve floored building.They quickly entered it and ran at the top of the building.They stopped at the middle of their tracks because they were really tired.

"I'm tired huf huf"Anna said.

"Me too huf huf"Nonoko nodded while leaning at the wall.

"Hey wait!I copied Sumire's friend's alice the other day!Her alice is teleportation right?"Tsuki asked.

Ruka and his friends nodded.

"Then how about not wasting the time running?"she suggested.They nodded and went near her.Tsuki concentrated really hard and she made it.They were at the top of the building but they saw noone.They glanced right and left.Then someone spoke.

"Looking for her?"the man asked.They all turned around.

"Reo!"Hotaru,Ruka and the others said in surprise.

"Reo?Who's he?"Serenity asked.

"He's an Alice graduate.His alice is voice pheremone"Ruka replied.

"That's not good"Hannah said.

"Attack them!"Reo commanded.Many AAO members came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"We have no choice..."Yuu said.

"Yeah,I guess we have to fight them"Koko said.

"That's the easiest!"Kevin exploded a huge number of AAO members.

"You have a unique alice,kid.Boys,we got a jackpot.Attack!"Reo said,grinning evily.

"Where's Mikan?!"Anna asked angrily.

"Oh you mean the little nullifier girl?She's over here"Reo putted his right foot on Mikan's tied body.

"Mikan!"They shouted.

"How can I fight?"Serenity asked.

"That's the best question you asked,Serenity"Ayu grinned at her.

"Uhhno,not that!I know what you're thinking!"Serenity stepped back.

"Luis loves you!"Ayu shouted.Serenity's bangs covered her eyes.

"Ahhh!That's it!I've had enough!Let's do this!"she said angrily and charged at an AAO member.She kicked and punched him hard.

"What's wrong with her?It's just a boy's name"Nonoko said.

"That's no ordinary boy's name kiddo"Kevin said.

"He's right,Nonoko.'Luis' is a boy's name in her class back in our country and she hates him.We don't eaxactly know why though"Tsuki said.

"Oh..."Nonoko just said.

"I hate you Luis!!"Serenity shouted.She charged from one end to another and made her look like a bull.If you are in Reo's position,you can see the AAO members fly into the air.Everyone sweatdropped.While they were fighting,Mikan slowly opened her eyes.It was a little blurred.

_'What happened to me?Where am I?Who are they?'_she asked herself.

_'Oh yeah,I remember.An AAO member made me drank something.But,what was it?A sleeping pill?'_she thought.

"You drank a poison,kid"someone said.Mikan looked up.Her eyes widened.

_'Reo!'_she thought.

"My mission is to kill you.You'll die after three hours"

"Mmm...mm..mmm!"

Reo pulled off the masking tape that covered Mikan's mouth.

"How come you said those to me?"she asked.

"Didn't you here me?I said 'you'll die after three hours' and no antidote can cure you kiddo"he said,grinning evily.

"Grr...curse you Reo"Mikan gritted her teeth.

"Hahahahahahaha!"Reo laughed evily.Hotaru,Ruka and co. looked at him.

"Better hurry kids or your little friend here will die after three hours"

"What?!"they all said in surprise.

"She wouldn't!"Anna said.

"She would ahahahahahaha!"he laughed evily again.

"Guys,help me!"Mikan shouted for help.

Hannah hitted herself "Why haven't I thought of this?"she said.

"What?"her friends asked.

"Why haven't I freezed these people?"she said.

"Oh yeah!"Ayu said.

"What are you guys thinking now?"Ruka asked.

"Just see"Ayu and Hannah both said.Ayu closed her eyes and concentrated.After several seconds,Reo began to walk towards Mikan and untied her.

"What happened?"Yuu asked.

"Her alice is mind control"Hannah replied.

"Cool!"Yuu said.

"Now,it's my turn!"Hannah said.She placed her hands infront of her and then...

"What happened to them?"Koko asked.

"They all froze..."Hotaru said.

"Froze?"he asked.

"Her alice is the freezing alice"Hotaru replied.

"Nice alice"Koko commented.

"Thanks"she smiled.Then,they heard someone shout.

"Aaaaaaahh!"

They all turned around and saw...

"MIKAN!!"they shouted.

"One more move and she dies"Reo said.

"Oh no she wouldn't!"Ruka said angrily.

"Oh i'm sure she will,kid"Reo grinned evily.

"In your dreams,Reo"someone said.They all looked behind them.

"Tsubasa!and Misaki too!"they said.

"Noone messes with our friends!"Tsubasa said.

"Count me in"someone said again.A figure came out of Tsubasa's back.

"Marjie?"they said,except for Serenity.

"I'm sorry for earlier,Serenity.Will you forgive me?"Marjie asked.

"I..."Serenity bowed her head.

"It's okay if you won't.If you ask for my forgiveness,I will forgive you"Marjie suddenly said.

"I forgive you,Marjie"

"Thanks"Marjie smiled.Kevin cutted the moment.

"Let's stop this and fight"Kevin irritatedly said.

"Alright!"they nodded and went to their seperate ways and fought.

**Meanwhile,at Natsume's room...**

Natsume was lying on his bed deeply thinking about two people.

_'Who shall I choose?The idiot or Hikari?'_he thought.

_'Aaaaahh!What am I thinking?!Of course I will pick Hikari 'coz she's my girlfriend'_he thought again.

"I won't ever think about the idiot ever again and why should I love the idiot?!She's an idiot,she's stupid,she's clumsy and has no taste in underwear.She's the 'most' hated person of my life!"he said to himself.He covered himself with a blanket and got a pillow and putted it on his head.

"No more!"he said for the last time.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the long update and for the grammars.**


	10. Chapter 10:Bring Me To Life

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 10:Bring Me To Life**

It has been two hours since the fight began.And,one more hour to go until Mikan disappears in the world!And Natsume picked Hikari over Mikan!The gang's fighting AAO members none stop!They still have to fight Reo first.But even if they defeat Reo,Mikan will still die.Everyone is getting tired and frustrated.They need to hurry.Specially Natsume...

Ruka stopped for a moment"Hey guys huf i'm huf tired huf"he said.

"Me too"Anna wiped off her sweat.

"Yeah,me too but,we can't just let Reo do what he wants to do"Yuu said.

"My brain feels like spaghetti.I think I can't make it"Koko kneeled his left knee.Then suddenly...

**BBBZZZZZZIIIIINNNGG!**

"Ahhhhh!!"he stood up,touching his back shoulder.They looked at who shocked Koko.

"Hotaru?"they said.

"If you guys are lazy and tired,i'll shock you with this little invention"she said as she pushed the button of the remote that shocked Koko.

"N-no thanks"they sweatdropped.They continued fighting without showing any signs that they were tired.

**In Mikan's Position...**

Reo was looking at his watch.He was grinning evily.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk.Hurry up children or your little friend here will die soon"he said.

They looked at him"What?"

"He's right guys"Nonoko said worriedly.

"There's only three minutes left"she continued.

"What?!"

Yuu kneeled"We're not going to make it"

"Oh yes we will"Tsubasa said.

"Tsuki,copy my alice"he said.Tsuki nodded.She copied Tsubasa's alice and they both use it on the AAO members and made them fall off the building.

"Now,copy Misaki's alice"he said again.Tsuki nodded once again and copied Misaki's alice.She and Misaki both multiplied a hundred times more than the AAO members!They used Karate,Taekuando and many more fighting styles on the AAO members.After that,they only have to face Reo.They all went to him.Reo was stepping back until he grinned evily.

"Hn.Time's up,kiddies"he said.They stopped.Then,they heard someone like choking.They saw Mikan with her eyes wide open.Her eyes were like empty.They ran to her.

Ruka shook her"Wake up!Wake up!"he shouted.Hotaru went near Mikan and used her invention on her but,sher invention didn't work.

"What do we do,Hotaru?!"Serenity asked,almost panicking but nervous.

"We can't do anything"she replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm in a time like this!?"Ruka said,almost angry.

"I am worried,idiot.I just don't show emotion"she went silent for a while.

"Kawazaki,teleport to the academy and tell this to Hyuuga"Hotaru said.

"But I thought-"Tsuki was cutted off by Hotaru.

"Just do what I say"she said coldly.

"A-alright"Tsuki said then she teleported to the academy and went towards Natsume's room.

**In Natsume's room...**

**Creek Bang!**

His door shuted open and it revealed Tsuki.He sat up straight and glared at her.

"What do you want?Go away.I'm not worried about that idiot now.So go away.You're disturbing my sleep!"he said,annoyed.

"Whatever but,before you send me away,listen to me once or you'll never here from her ever again.You here!!"Tsuki said,pointing at Natsume angrily.

"Yeah whatever.So what about this annoying news?"

"First it's not annoying,second,this news is important and third,the news is:MIKAN'S GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!There,so buh-bye,looser!"Tsuki teleported again.

_'Here that,pathetic looser?MIKAN'S GOING TO DIE 'COZ OF YOU'RE STUPIDITY AND IDIOTICNESS!'_his conscience said angrily at him.

_'I thought you're not going to speek until I break up with MY girlfriend?'_Natsume said.

_'Didn't you heard what Kawazaki said?MIKAN'S GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!And you might not tease her anymore and see her cry'_his own coscience said or a little like blackmailing him.

_'Now you're blackmailing me,huh?'_he said.

_'So what?This is Mikan we're talking about,stupid!See her one last time and i'll leave you alone for the rest of your life with that..that...that..that..Sawamura girlfriend of yours!'_his conscience said angrily.

_'Ok,fine,whatever.Just leave me alone after this'_he said then he jumped out of his open window and went to where they were.

**(A/N:WONDERING WHY HE KNEW THE PLACE THE GANG WERE?HE'S A BLACK CAT RIGHT?SO HE SHOULD KNOW IT IN A SPLIT OF A SEC.)**

He was running really fast like a cat.He got there easily.He wasn't even sweating.Not a tiny bit!He saw his friends fighting Reo with their alices in maximum range.He joined them without his friends noticing him.He casted fire behind Reo.He used a sliding kick so Reo would be surprise and fall on the fire he made.But Reo steeped aside before he could kick until...

"Aaaahhhh!!"someone shouted.They turned around and saw Mikan with her hands clutching over her chest.They ran to her and surrounded her.

Ruka shook Mikan again"Mikan!Mikan!Wake up!What's wrong?!"he asked nervously.

"B-bones...Bo-body...It feels like...it's eating me whole r-really...f-fast...aaaaaaaaaaggghh!"she shouted in pain.

"Heh.She's dying really fast and that's great news for us"Reo and the others,except for Natsume charged at Reo and attacked him.Natsume looked at Mikan's eyes.Her eyes were going to be dialated.

**(A/N:The song here is titled 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence.Just said this for the people who doesn't know the start of he song)**

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Mikan's eyes were still open and empty.And Natsume knows this.He touched her.

"I...don't...feel...a..thing anymore..."she said.Natsume just looked at her empty eyes.

"I'll save you..."Natsume said.

"...Mikan..."he continued.Then he turned around and faced Reo.His bangs covered his eyes.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Natsume's side is flaming angrily (literally).He looked at Reo eye-to-eye with anger.He ran fast towards Reo and punched him many times a second.After the punches he made,he was at Reo's standing back then,Reo fell down.He didn't move.

"Mikan"he said soflly.Meanwhile,Mikan wasn't moving but still is alive but,is slowly fading away.

"Nat...su...me...save...me..."she whispered then tears fell down from her eyes unconciously.

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**What Mikan sees in her mind:**

She can see her good memories fast.Some are sad,happy and angry.The last scene she saw in her mind was he and Natsume under the Sakura tree back at the academy.She was pointing at the shooting stars,flying across the night sky.She was smiling at Natsume and Natsume was looking at her emotionlessly.

**Back to reality:**

"Nat...su..me...help...me..."she said softly.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

"You'll pay for this!!"Natsume shouted angrily.He was about to kick Reo again.He hitted Reo's weak body and made him fly at the other side of the building.

"You'll pay for what you did to Mikan!!"he shouted angrily and the others just left Natsume handling Reo by himself and went to Mikan.They looked at her empty eyes.

"I...can...feel...myself...fading...away..."Mikan said.

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Reo stood up,holding his left shoulder"So,that girl failed on her mission"he said.

"Girl?"Natsume asked while he's on his fighting position.

"You're girlfriend...Tch!What a disgrace to our group.She'll get a punishment from failing"Reo continued.

"So she's part of your stupid organization"Natsume said.

"Heh.I thought you knew it from the start,Black cat.But I guess i'm wrong"Reo smirked.

"Shut up!!"Natsume charged again.Meanwhile,back at Mikan and the others...

"Natsume...hold me...one...last...time..."Mikan said.

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

_'I can't believe that that Sawamura girl tricked me.I'm so blind that I didn't notice this from the start!'_Natsume thought.

'_I was alone in the dark very long until Mikan came to the academy.I was inside the dark but she's giving my life a light that can't be turned off by anyone'_he thought again.He charged at Reo once again and gave him a punch and a kick.Back at Mikan...

_'It's like...it's been...a long time i've been lying here...but...I think I saw a little more about...Natsume...'_she thought.Mikan grunted a little but her face was emotionless.

_'I can't think easily.I can't speak easily.I feel like my soul is fading away.I don't want to die yet.I want to...tell Natsume that I...love...him...Help...me'_she thought again.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"Go to hell with that girl,Reo!"Natsume used fireballs on hitting Reo and he successfuly hitted his right shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"Mikan screamed in pain.Natsume looked and ran towards her.Mikan closed her eyes tightly because of the pain.

"Mikan,what's happening?"Natsume asked.No answer.

"Answer me,Mikan!"he shouted.

_'I can't...open my eyes.I...can't...move...'_Mikan thought,her eyes are still shut tight.

"MIKAN!!"Natsume called her name aloud.He shook her again and again but,Mikan still didn't answer.

_'I...can't...thi-'_Mikan's thoughts were cutted off because...

"She's dead..."Hotaru suddenly said.

"What?!"they looked at her,shocked.

"N-no..."Anna said.

"T-that can't be...H-hotaru...tell us it's a lie"Serenity stood up and stepped back.

"I don't tell a lie.It's true.I checked her pulse"Hotaru said,ready to break into tears.

"No...no...Nooo!!"Natsume shouted with anger and sorrow.Everyone cried and wept.Thunder started to drum and rain started to pour.The rain started to pour heavily and the gang was on their knees,crying for Mikan...

**End of chapter**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar.spelling and yada yada yada.Thanks.Plz submit a review.**


	11. Chapter 11:Change of Mind

Bringing Together The Two Main Casts

**Chapter 11:Change of mind**

They were crying and sobbing over and over again.The rain poured harder.Mikan was lying on the ground,lifeless.The gang was crying because of her death.Some of them were shouting her name.They tried hard not to cry but,they couldn't help it.Mikan is gone and they can't change it.But,is it really true that our happy go lucky brunette is dead?

"Ho-ta-ru..."someone spoke out of nowhere.

They looked around but,they saw noone.They thought it was just their imagination.That it was impossible that Mikan said it.She's dead.

"Ru-ka..."the someone spoke again.

"...Help...me...get...up...please..."it continued.Again,they looked around and saw noone until their last glance was on Mikan.They saw her eyes half open.

"Mikan!"they shouted and ran near her.But Natsume didn't.He just stood up emotionlessly looking at Mikan's emotionless face.He didn't felt happy,sad nor angry.Just plain emotionless.Does he really love her or not?Will he say his true feelings towards her or not?And the big question is,if Natsume did tell...will Mikan answer it?

"Mikan,you're still alive!"Yuu said,relieved.

"I'm alive but far from...alright.My nullification alice must've removed the poison alice in the normal poison..."Mikan said with empty and cold eyes.

"We'll bring you to the hospital"Tsuki said,smiling a bit.They nodded.

Ruka carried Mikan bridal style "Let's go then"he said.

Tsuki nodded and used her alice.After a few seconds,they were gone out of sight.

"Good thing Mikan is still alive"Anna said,relieved and glad.

"Yeah"Nonoko nodded.

"Let's go back.I want to here the result"Koko said.They nodded in unison and ran away.Natsume was still on the top of the building.He was thinking deeply about something.

_'Will I tell her or not?'_he asked himself.

_'Tell her,obviously...'_his conscience said,annoyed.

_'But...she accepted me and that Sawamura girl being an item..'_

_'Hello?Break with that girl and on with your feelings!Are you stupid or what?'_

_'Hello to you too,stupid.I am not stupid.You are the stupid one here'_he said to his cinscieence.

_'Oh so,making that Sawamura girl your girlfriend,not talking to your friends and ignoring Mikan isn't stupid?'_his conscience said.

he didn't thought of any words.

_'I am right.You are stupid...'_

_'Hn.Whatever'_he said to his conscience then he quickly ran to the hospital.

**In the Hospital...**

The gang was waiting patiently for the doctor's was walking back and fort and the others just sat down at the sofa at the waiting area.Natsume came and just stood up near them.

"Stop worrying,Ruka.You look like a husbund worrying about his pregnant wife you know"he said calmly.Some of their friends bursted out coughing because of what Natsume said.

"How could I not stop worrying?She's our friend,of course I would worry!"Ruka said loudly.

"Nogi's got a point,stupid fireboy.Unlike you,you only came for our sake and not Mikan's.I know your plans after we recieve the announcement from the doctor,you know.So you better scram before you get hit right here,right now"Hotaru said coldly.

"Hn,whatever.I don't care about the stupid news anyway..."Natsume said then he walked away.

"That Hyuuga!"Serenity flamed up.

"He's about to add the last words,but he doesn't want to say it.His feeling for Mikan are fake"Hotaru said.

"Talk about stupidity!"Ayu banged the table.

"He's never gonna learn from his mistakes,won't he?"Marjie sighed.

Serenity sighed also "Here goes my alice again.."she said as she drew a girl laughing with an emotionless boy but,doesn't have to seem feelings towards him and the guy looks annoyed.

"So..that Hyuuga's letting himself get near Mikan but..."Hannah said.

"But,he looks so annoyed..."Tsuki continued.

"Annoyed at what,actually..."Ayu asked.

"We'll find this out sooner or later"Hotaru said.

"How?"they asked.

"You high schoolers are so slow.We'll observe the stupid guy of course"Hotaru said coldly.

"Now that's harsh to a high schooler"Yuu and the others sweatdropped.Then,the doctor came with the results.

"Is she alright,doctor?"Nonoko asked.

"She's alright,but a little emotionless from now on,but she still smiles brightly most of the times.Just don't make her use her alice too much or her life span and energy will decrease its normal power"the doctor said.They nodded.

"Thank you,doctor"Ruka said seriously.

"No problem"

"Can we see her?"Anna asked.

"Of course.Her room's at the last door on the left"

"Thank you.Let's go guys"Nonoko said.They nodded.Then,they ran towards her room and entered.They looked at the bed and saw Mikan lying on the bed,sleeping.

"She's asleep"Koko whispered.

"Yeah,let's give her a rest and tell this to the teachers since they don't know what happened"Ruka said.They nodded in unison.They went out the room without a sound and went to the headquarters.When they got there,they quickly told the teachers what happened and for that,the teachers gave them a day rest.The junior high student went to their own dorms so,Hotaru,Ruka,Koko,Yuu,Anna,Nonoko and Serenity were walking towards their own rooms.

"What was that all about?That Hyuuga.First,he doesn't want Mikan to be with him then he wants her to live next he doesn't care if she lives or dies!What's next?Killing her for the next few hours,minutes or what?!"Ayu banged her fist at Serenity's head.

"Ow!You're really angry,aren't you?"she said.

"Of course I am!Who wouldn't?!"Aya said,nearly shouting.

"Sawamura..."they said.

"Hey Marjie,I thought you're leaving?"Koko asked.

"Oh yeah!I totally forgot!"Marjie hitted herself.

"I'll come with you"Hannah said.

"Count us in"Kevin and Tsuki said.

"But.."Marjie said.

"But,you need to study here.I'll go to america"she continued.

"No buts,Marjie.We stick together and besides,there's an Alice Academy in america"Kevin said.

"Really?Then,it's okay by me but,how about Serenity?"Marjie asked.

"I'll stay here with Ayu.We don't know what will happen in the future.Natsume might hurt Mikan"Serenity said.

"Then it's okay again but,will the teachers allow?"

"Let's ask first"Hannah said.

"Okay.I'll go and ask"Tsuki suggested and teleported.

**At the Faculty Room...**

Zwoon!

Tsuki teleported.She went to Mr.Narumi and asled if they could go with Marjie in america.

"So,you say you,Hannah and Kevin want to go to america with Marjie,correct?"Mr.Narumi said.

"Yes sir"Tsuki nodded.

"Alright.Just becareful outside okay?"

"We promise.Well I guess this is goodbye sir?"Tsuki said.

"Yes.Good luck to you guys"Mr.Narumi hugged Tsuki.

"Yes.I'll go now"Tsuki teleported again.

**Back at the hospital...**

Tsuki teleported again.When she came back she saw her friends waiting patiently.

"It's okay"Tsuki said.

"Really?That's great!"Ayu said while hugging Tsuki.

"Well then,let's pack our things"Hannah stood up.

"We'll help you guys pack"Anna and Nonoko said.

"We'll help too"Koko,Yuu and Seiji said.

"Thanks!"Marjie smiled.

They all went to the dorms and helped Marjie,Tsuki,Kevin and Hannah pack their things quickly for their flight was 6:00 am.It was 4:23 am that time.They hurriedly packed their things.After packing,they met up at the academy gym.

"We're all done"Tsuki said.

"Us too"the others nodded.

"Uhh,it's still dawn.How are we suppose to get out of the academy?"Yuu asked.

"Teleport yet again"Tsuki sighed.They nodded.They holeded each others hands,except for Serenity and Ayu.

"We'll see you later"Ayu waved.

"We'll miss you guys"Serenity added.

"You guys too"Marjie said.Then,they disappeared.

"So,let's sleep now.I'm tired from the fight"Serenity stretched her arm upward.

"Yeah"Ayu nodded while wiping her sleepy eyes.When they got out of the gym,they heard Natsume talking to himself.

"I don't like nor love that Sakura anymore.I've changed my mind.I'll stay with Hikari no matter what"he said.

"What?!"Ayu and Serenity ran away.While they were running away,they talked to each other.

"Did you heard what I heard?"Serenity asked.

Ayu nodded"Yeah.That guy's unbelievable!He's changing his mind over and over again!"

"He's Nuts!"Serenity added.Ayu just nodded.They both ran away towards their dorms and kept the secret until their friends came back.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the very long update.Homeworks are getting on my way and nerves already!Plz review.The next chap,there will be another new student.A guy.But won't fall inlove with mikan and this will surprise Serenity and make her mad.**


	12. Chapter 12:How come?

**Chapter 12:How come?**

The next day,Serenity and Ayu talked about what they heard last night.

"Are we going to tell Mikan?"Serenity asked.

"I dunno.If we did,it will only hurt her feelings more than it is now..."Ayu looked down.They walked along the hallway and talked about it more.

"Is it true?Natsume really picked Hikari over Mikan?Tell me it's a bad dream!"

"It is true"Ayu said.They continued discusing it but they didn't notice that someone was watching them.

"So,that Hyuuga picked Hikari over Mikan huh?"he/she said.

"What will he do if he finds out about Mikan's TRUE condition..."he/she went away.When Serenity and Ayu were near Serenity's class they didn't talk.

"Well,i'll be going now,Ayu"

"Okay,see you later"Ayu ran away.Serenity entered and saw Mikan smiling again.

_'Good thing she's smiling again even without that brat!_'Serenity clenched her fist.(Animestyle)

Mikan saw Serenity and smiled more"Hi Serenity!"she greeted

"Hi"Serenity greeted back.She went to her seat and sat down.

"You've been smiling a lot lately,Mikan"

"Yeah!That's 'coz that I letted Natsume go!"Mikan said cheerfuly.

"Really?"Serenity asked,amazed._'Good relief!I can tell Mikan straightly now'_she thought.

"Hey Mikan"she called.

"Hm?What is it?"Mikan asked.

"I've got to tell you something"

"Huh?"

"Mikan..."

"Natsume picked Hikari over you"Serenity didn't breathe and waited Mikan to say something.

"..."Mikan was silent.Serenity gulped and sweated.Everyone was quiet.They were waiting for Mikan's reaction.

"That's all?"Mikan asked.

"Eh?Yeah.That's all"Serenity sighed heavily with everyone.Then,Mr.Narumi came in.He clapped three times.

"Alright now everyone,be quiet.You have a new classmate again"he said.

"What?!Again?!"they said.Mr.Narumi nodded while smiling.

"Now,come on in luis"he said then,A boy with dark black hair and dark brown eyes entered.Serenity took a look at the boy.Her eyes widened and gasped loud enought for everyone to hear.Because of gasping that loud and deep,she choked and coughed.Mikan panicked and gave her water.

"What's wrong Serenity?"she asked.

"Nothing.I'm outta here!"she ran away but,Hotaru grabbed her shirt.

"You're not going anywhere,foureyes"Hotaru said coldly.

"Let me go!Let me go!Imai,let me go!!"Serenity tried to get away but failed.Hotaru pulled her towards Mr.Narumi and the boy.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no!Help me,Mikan!!"she cried.Mikan nodded and tried to kick Hotaru but,she(Hotaru)got her idiot gun and shot Mikan.

"Waaaahh?!"Serenity turned white and twitched.Hotaru pulled her up and showed her to Mr.Narumi and Luis.

"Here's your little friend"she said emotionlessly.

"No,no,no!Hotaru no!"Serenity hugged Hotaru(Animestyle).

"Get away from me,idiot"Hotaru shot Serenity with the idiot cannon.

"Ow!"she rubbed her head.Luis gave her a hand.

"Stand up,Serenity"he said.

"Eh-eh-eh eh!No"she shook her head.

_'Is he trying to hit on me?!That idiot.He thinks I will.Hmph.Unlucky for him,I won't'_she thought furiously.

"No thanks,Fukuyoma!I can stand up by myself you know"Serenity stood up and dusted her skirt and went to her seat.

"Hmph"she leaned on the table angrily.

"Ook.Let's go on shall we?"Mr.Narumi smiled.

Luis nodded"Hi,i'm Luis Fukuyoma.12 yrs old.I'm from Philippines just like Serenity.My alice is the Sword Alice.My ranking is three stars and i'm classified as a dangerous ability type.Let's be friends"he smiled.The class ooh-ed and aah-ed at what Luis said but not Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka,Natsume and especially Serenity.

Serenity murmured again and again"That idiot.Showing off again to make us impress with him.Stupid idiot"

"Okay.Luis,you can sit baside Serenity and you can be her partner"Mr.Narumi said happily.

"I object,sir!"Serenity stood up quickly and angrily as she banged the desk.

"I already have a partner and that's Seiji.Being Seiji's partner is enough for me.It's already hard work!"she said nearly angry.

"How come it's hard work,ms.Akista?You only have to look out for each other"Mr.Narumi said,confused.

"I have to look out for Seji AND make OUR m-"Serenity was cutted of by Yuu,Anna,Nonoko,Koko and Seiji's hands.

"Shush!"they whispered.

"Mmmm (Sorry)"

They sighed."What were you going to say,Serenity?And make your what?"Mr.Narumi asked.

"Nothing,sir.I was just kidding"They sweatdropped.

"Okay.Back to your seats now,students"

They went back to their seats and Luis sat beside Serenity."Long time no see,Akista"he greeted."Yeah,yeah,whatever"she said coldly.

_'As soon as I can find a way to get away from this academy,i'll go away and never show up to anyone even if i kills me!'_she thought,annoyed and angry at the same time.

**Lunch Break...**

Mikan and her friends were eating at a large table.They were enjoying their lunch.Especially Mikan and Serenity.Until Luis came.Mikan saw him.She smiled"Oh look!It's Luis!Luis,over here!"she waved her hand.When Serenity heard Luis' name,she felt a chill down her spine.She stood up and sneaked to get away.But Hotaru caught her again.Serenity sweated."Where do you think you're going?"Hotaru asked while munching her crab._'Oh no!'_Serenity panicked"Uhh...just..just going to the CR"she said,hoping that her plan will work.

"You're not going anywhere again or i'll reveal our secret mission to everyone for Mikan"she said coldly.

"N-no.I'll stay here"Serenity sighed in defeat.

"Good girl"Hotaru patted her head.

"I'm not a dog,Imai"she sweatdropped.Luis came with his lunch tray and sat down beside Serenity.

**While eating...**

"So,you two are classmates before"Mikan said.

"Yeah"Serenity bowed her head.

"Yeah.We were first classmates when we were in grade three but when we were in grade four,we weren't.We became classmates again when we were in grade five till now"Luis said while smiling.

_'This freaky guy is always smiling even without something or someone funny around.Sheesh!And that's enough reason for me to be not his partner'_she thought.

"I'm finished eating.I'll just put this in the kitchen"Mikan stood up and turned around from their table.She saw Hikari feeding Natsume like her little baby.Natsume saw her also.He just looked emotionless as ever.

_'I'll make that polka jelous'_he thought.

_'How come jerk?'_his conscience asked,annoyed.

_'She still loves me.Forgot?Idiot'_

_'Yeah we know that a very long time ago.And we all know that you like Hikari that much but,why are you still making Mikan jelous?You want Mikan to be yours or what?Hurt her more?If you do that,she'll die from suffering pain because of your wrong thinking'_

_'I know that long before you did.That's why i'm making her jelous because I want her to disappear forever so,I can live my life in peace with Hikari'_

_'Fine,whatever.It's not my fault when she dies and you regret it all anyway'_

_'Enough about knowing my plan so scram'_Natsume told his conscience.Mikan was still looking at him with a blank face then...

_'She smiled?How come?What's happening?I thought she still loves me.But if it is true,how come she's smiling at me like nothing happened before'_

_'She gave you up,stupid.For hurting her heart like that,she letted you go.She gave you your own freewill because she knows that you will not love her'_his conscience explained.

_'Hn.Good thing she gave up'_Natsume said.Mikan walked away but they both didn't know that Hotaru was watching.

_'You don't have a clue about what's happening with Mikan.You don't know the pain she's suffering now.You are clueless about it.You are smart yet you don't know what's happening to her'_she thought then she looked away.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope my sis' request is enough!Letting Luis join the story is bugging me!Well anyway,plz review.**


	13. Chapter 13:Revenge!

**Chapter 13:Revenge!**

**oO--------------------------Oo**

Few days have passed since Luis' arrival and Serenity was annoyed with it.She couldn't stand seeing his handsome face.(Where the hell-!?)One day,when the gang was in the academy garden,they were discussing at how would they make that Natsume pay like hell!Luis was helping them.Serenity was ready to hit him with a huge metal bat but Luis turned to her and asked her to give them a hand.

"So,how can we have a revenge?"Ayu asked.

"We don't know yet"Hotaru said.

"That Hyuuga.He's getting in my nerves yet again!"Serenity's eye twirched with anger.

"Hold on a sec.,Akista.Calm down"Seiji sweatdropped.

"Hey guys"Anna suddenly spoke.They all looked at her.

"I read this book called'Making you Jelous'.Let's do their plan.See,the story almost has the same life as Mikan's"she said.

"Wait.I read that story before!Their plan was faking that the girl's two best friend that are boys,would like her"Ayu said happily.

"What?I didn't got it"Nonoko and the others said.

"Oh yeah!Let's put it this way.For example,Mikan is the girl in the story;Ruka and Luis are her best friends.They planned that Luis and Ruka would have a fake crush on Mikan and make Natsume jelous!Get it?"Serenity said happily.

"Oh yeah!Great thinking Anna!"Yuu said.Anna blushed.

"It's nothing"she said.

"Alright,let's do this people"Hotaru said calmly.

They nodded"Right!"

**Next day!**

Natsume was taking a stroll in central park with his girlfriend hugging his right arm.He didn't care.After all,he chose Hikari over Mikan!He was wondering where the hell are Ruka and the others.They should be investigating him he thought.He knew their plan already.Their plan about observing him.Not about the REVENGE! plan.He was observing the surroundings if there were any signs of his friends following him.He saw none so,he just lived his god damn life peacefully.But all he didn't know,was that Hotaru and the others had a plan already.All they have to do is to set it there.Infront.Personaly.and,make him jelous to hell.

**At Ruka,Hotaru and the others' place...**

They were all set and ready to go to the park."Are we all set?"Ruka asked.They nodded.Hotaru got her transmiter from her pocket.She pushed a green button and a yellow circle appeared on the screen.She called her friends and told them to go to their positions.They all nodded and went out.Serenity was assigned to be with Luis and Ayu was assigned to be with Seiji.Serenity was annoiyed to hell.She didn't want to be with the guy.She just calm,ed down herself and concentrated.

"Hey,you know when to come out of there,don't you?"Serenity asked.

Luis nodded"Yeah"

"Good then,I can go do my role now with Ayu"she stood up and went out.Ayu also came out.

"Does he know when to move?"Ayu asked.

"He's a big boy and we don't have to teach him and say his role again and again,don't we?"

"Yeah..."Ayu nodded.

Hotaru,Ruka and the others was with Mikan.They were near Natsume and Hikari.They did that on purpose for Mikan to greet him.As they excpected,Mikan greeted Natsume.She ran towards him and Hikari.

"Hi Natsume.Hi Hikari!"she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Mikan!"Hikari smiled at her.Natsume just looked at Mikan emotionlessly.

"It's a nice day isn't it?To go for a walk,A stroll in the park,shop and date just like now"Mikan suddenly said.Natsume stopped breathing for a few seconds.He was so shock to hear that from Mikan.After thinking of that,he just smirked.

"Date?where did you got that line,Mikan?"Ruka asked.

"Nothing.I just thought that dating on a beautiful day like this is so nice"Mikan inhaled the fresh air.

"Oh.I thought you got yourself a guy.That would hurt them"Ruka emphasized the word 'Hurt them'.Natsume raised his head a little.Mikan turned to Ruka.

"What?What do you mean'them',Ruka?"she asked.

Ruka quickly putted his palm over his mouth and said"Oops!"

Ayu and Serenity passed them.Mikan quickly forgot about what Ruka said and greeted Serenity and Ayu.She went to them.

"Hi Serenity,Ayu!What brought you guys here?"Mikan greeted.

"Us?we're just here to take a stroll here in the park.What about you guys?"Ayu asked.

"We're here to buy ice cream since it's summer"Ruka said.

"Can we come too?"Serenity asked.

"Sure!The more,the merrier!"Mikan said cheerfully.Suddenly,Seiji passed by their right side and Luis on their left side.

"Oh look!It's Seiji and Luis!This day is really fun!"Mikan said.

"Hey Seiji,Luis!come with us!"she invited.Both Seiji and Luis went to her.

"O-okay"they both said in unison.They both looked at each other.

"Grr!She invited me first!"they both said in unison.The gang watched them.

"No!I'm first!"Luis said angrily.

"She invited me first,idiot!"Seiji said.

"Stupid!"Luis shot.

"Monster!"Seiji shotted back.

"Fool!"

"Moron!"

"Gay!"

"Cow!"

"Selfish junk!"

"Idiotic bookworm!"

"Useless crap!"

"You're the one who's useless here,idiot!"Seiji shouted at Luis.

"You are the useless crap here,useless idiot!"Luis shouted back.

"Stop!"Mikan went between them.They both went silent.

"Let's stop fighting and let's go together"Mikan holded them both and dragged them to an ice cream store.Hotaru went with and the others were left outside.

"What's with the two?"Hikari asked.

"Don't you know?"Serenity asked,faking the shockness that Hikari and Natsume both didn't know.

Hikari shook her head innocently"No"

"Luis and Seiji has a crush on Mikan"Anna said.

"What?Really?"Hikari said in a shock voice

"Yeah and they were inlove with Mikan in first sight!"Nonoko said.

"But I thought that Seiji has a crush on Natsume?"Hikari asked cluelessly.

"He told us that it was just a cover.He was really inlove with Mikan in first sight!"Yuu said.

"Who'll win Mikan's heart?Seiji or Luis?"Koko asked.

"We're not yet sure but...i'm sure that Mikan has little feelings for Seiji now a days"Ruka said.Upon hearing that,Natsume's mind went furious.

_'What the fucking-!He has feelings for someone?!And that feelings are for that bookworm?!I won't let him get her!What the-!What am I thinking?!I don't love the idiot so snap out of it,Natsume!' _he shouted at himself.He's getting jelous and angry at the same time.

**Later that night...**

Natsume went to the Sakura tree he always sat under.He couldn't sleep because of the thoughts that are bothering him all day long until now.He couldn't unmderstand why he's angry and at the same time,jelous.He thought of any signs that he loved Mikan for the second time but,he can't find any.He was about to stand up when he heard two voices in the forest.

"What the hell are people doing here late at night?"he said.He went to where he heard the voices until he reached them.His eyes grew shocked and mad.He saw Mikan hugging Seiji!He grew angrier by the second.He was so mad that he nearly burnt the trees and grass that surrounded him.

"That's it!I'll kill the bookworm when Polka-dots is not around!"he muttered to himself angrily.

_'He'll never see the light of day tomorrow!He'll feel my wrath.He'll suffer a lot before he goes to hell!Noone hugs Mikan but me.NOBODY!'_ he thought angrily.Through out that night,he didn't notice that he still has feelings for Mikan.The revenge worked smoothly.What will happen next?Find out in the next chapter!

**oO--------------------------------------Oo**

**End of Chapter**

**I'm so sorry for the late update!**

**Natsume:Nobody cares...**

**Me:Hmph!I don't care!Shouldn't you be worried about something,Hyuuga?**

**Me:Hmm...when will Mikan and Seiji be an item?I wish it would be now!**

**Seiji:(Still acting)Don't worry.I'll get her heart the next time**

**Natsume:(Glares and mutters)Let's see about that,bookworm.Nobody hugs Mikan.NOBODY!**

**Me:Shut up and burn yourself in the trash,Hyuuga.Don't mind the idiotic fool readers!Just review for me plz.Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14:Getting on the nerves

**Cahpter 14:Getting on the nerves **

**oO---------------------------Oo**

Natsume Hyuuga,the boyfriend of Hikari Sawamura.He's not jelous of the boys,Seiji and Luis,from getting near Mikan or does he?Well,let's just find out the truth.One Saturday morning,He was walking down the hallway ALONE. (halelluja!there's no Sawamura girl!) He can't stop thinking about the scene he saw.He tried to forget about it but unfortunately for him,he can't.He just walked and walked until he reached his favorite spot.Of course,the Sakura tree he always sat under.There,he tried to concentrate on hsi new baought manga.But he can't again.It was getting on his nerves already then suddenly,he heard two people shouting and yelling.

_'What now?!I'm already pissed off and now,there's more!I'm going to burn them to ashes!'_ he thought,annoyrd and angrily.He stood up from his place and went to where the voices were coming from.When he faced the last direction,he was surprised.

_'What are they doing here?' _he said to himself.What scene did he saw?The scene he saw was...

"She's my christmas partner,stupid!She's going to dance with me!"Seiji said angrily.

"I came here first,blind kid!She's going to be my dance partner!"Luis yelled angrily at Seiji.

"Pea brain!She's my dance partner!"Seiji yelled back.Natsume watched them silently as he tried to understand what was going on."Dance partner?"he tried to remember why was there a dance.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was Thrusday morning and they were all inside their classroom.Mr.Narumi was already in also.He was announcing about the alice academy's christmas party.The class was full of amazement and excitement.Well,except for three particular people.Natsume,Hotaru and Ruka.Mikan was laughing and asking their friends what to wear.What to do.What to prepare.Where to go and etc.Natsume just read his manga and Ruka just fed his rabbit and Hotaru just finished her invention._

_"And guys,you've got to have a dance partner too"Mr.Narumi added.The chit-chattering stopped.It became quiet._

_"There will be best costume award and best partners award"he added.Anna raised her hand._

_"Yes what is it,Anna?"_

_"Sir,what's the price?"Anna asked._

_"You'll have a one star addition and..."he said.They waited for the answer._

_"And an adventure at the Alice beach.You can bring four or five friends along too.Oh and you'll be there for one week's vacation"he added.The class became more excited._

_"Uhh sir?"Serenity called._

_"Yes?"_

_"Can friends visit?"she asked.'Oh please let it be!!' she thought,hopefully it will._

_"Yes,they can"Mr.Narumi smiled._

_"Yay!"she jumped happily._

_Even though Natsume was silent and reading his manga,he wasn't paying much attention to it.Well,until Serenity asked a question.He was curious why did she asked the question but after several seconds,he didn't mind about it._

_'So,you can bring friends ehh?' he thought._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What if the polka will be the winner?"he said to himself.

"What the-?!I don't care a hell about her!I don't!"he shouted at himself then he ran away.Seiji and Luis heard the voice.They stopped their acting when they didn't heard Natsume's footsteps anymore.

"Oh?"Seiji smirked as he dug his hands in his pocket.

"Then why does he get jelous when we did the acting in Central Town then?"Luis grinned.A happy-curious grin.He putted his hands at the back of his head.

"Let's go.We should tell this to Imai"Seiji said then,he started to run towards Hotaru's lab.

"Yeah!"Luis laughed.

"I bet he'll hell pay!"Seiji giggled.Luis just nodded.They both went to Hotaru's lab and told her everything.When she heard it,a small smile krept on her face and a dollar sign appeared in her lavander eyes.The two boys sweatdropped.

"Do you know what i'm thinking?"Luis' smiling lips twitched.

"Yeah,I do"Seiji's eyebrows twitched.

**Next Day**

**oO----Natsume's POV----Oo**

I was walking in Central Town with Youichi carried by Fukazawa.He seemed quiet as usual but,the thing that isnt usual was his mood or temper or whatever it is.He's not comfortable with Fukazawa's arms.I guess I know why...It was weird though.Why do I keep on remembering that scene again and again?I don't feel anything for that idiot.I looked for my feelings for her over and over again by telling what do I feel when I see her.I feel nothing.I feel completely normal.No other feelings.Agh!I gotta stop thinking like this or i'll end up liking her.Or even worse,loving her...again...Youichi and Sawamura went to an ice cream shop and bought ice cream.I just sat dwon on a nearby bench under a tree's shade.

"Let's go there,Luis!"someone familiar said.It took time for me to insert those sentence in my brain.Why?am I too spaced out or full in?I looked at the direction where it was coming from.My eyes widened when I saw them.They're...

**oO----Luis' POV----Oo**

Hope he's not here or i'll be a roasted guy.She's HOLDING my hand!Hope he doesn't see us if he is here!I suddenly felt a strange feeling that someone was looking at us.Or more like glaring!Hope it's not(turns around to see who's looking) gulp!Too late!Him!I am toasted.I turned forward to hide my scared look.She doesn't seem to notice and it's bad.At least that senseless guy doesn't call us flirt.But still,it's not comfortable when someone's looking at you.Especially when someone's glaring at ya!Why did it have to be me,huh?Seiji was supposed to do the job but,Serenity seems scary when I didn't agree with her.And that's why I...

"Luis,want some?"Mikan asked me with a bright smile plastered on her face.Nevermind the didn't agree thing.Especially the 'That's why I' line people.It's embarassing.Mikan was giving me a box of cotton candy called fluff puffs here.I got the box and opened it.I took a fluff puff and ate it.This taste grate!

"Hey Mikan,who's going to be your partner for the dance?"I asked her.Now that must've caught his attention more.I can feel the chill down my spine.

"Hmm...since you've asked,it'll be you"Mikan smiled at me.I turned pale.

It's too good to be true.I'm going to die soon!Why did I have to be her partner?!Why is life cruel to me?Help me for god's sake!

**oO----Natsume's POV----Oo**

That's it i've had enough!I'll set this place to a sea of fire!Holding hands is a bad move Fukuyoma,you're going to feel the wrath of my alice before you die.I can tell that he's ready to break down.The people around me looked hotter than ever.It's because of my alice that made the temperature hotter.Even though it's December it was hot.I'm going to kick that fucking bastard right here right now!I stomped towards them,ready to hit Fukuyoma.My cleacnhed fist was ready to punch his ego nerve!

"Natsume!"A bell rang in my head.What the?who said that?I looked at who called me.It was Polka.

**oO----End Of POV----Oo**

"Natsume!What are you doing here?"Mikan asked Natsume with a smile on her face.Luis sweated but remained his image cool as he looked at Natsume.

"I'm with Sawamura and Youichi"Natsume said emotionlessly.Mikan's face lightened.

"Youchi?He's here?That's great!Can I play with him?"she asked.

"Whatever"Natsume just said.It was about time Youichi and Hikari got out of the ice cream store.Youichi saw Mikan and got out of Hikari's arms and proceeded to run towards Mikan's arms.

"Big sister!"he shouted happily and relieved.Now that he won't have to be carried by the ugly hag beside Natsume.

"Youichi!Nice to see you again!"Mikan said cheerfully and happily with open arms.She hugged Youichi.

"Big Sister,who is he?"Youichi asked,pointing at Luis.

"He's Big Sister's friend"Mikan replied with a smile.

"Hi!"Luis smiled.

"Hello,big brother"Youichi greeted.

"You're nice today,aren't you,Youichi?"Mikan smiled at him.

"Yes!That's because big sister is here with us!"Youichi smiled happily.

"Oh?"Mikan asked.

"Yes!I want you to carry me big sister.I don't want that ugly hag carrying me"Youichi said,reffering to Hikari.

Mikan didn't get what Youichi meant"Who's the ugly hag?"she asked.

Youichi pointed at Hikari"Her..."

Mikan looked at the direction where Youichi was pointing.She was every surprised to see who was Youichi pointing to.

"Hikari?Why,Youichi?"she asked.

"I don't like the feeling being near her because she's the one nearer to Big brother Natsume and not you"he explained.

"Oh...We can't help it,Youichi.It's big brother Natsume's choice.So best to leave it"Mikan smiled at him.

"It's his choice?..."Youichi repeated what Mikan said but with a little questioning tone.

Mikan nodded while smiling.Youichi just went silent for a while then he spoke again.

"Then,I don't want to hang out with him anymore.I'll just hang out with you,Big sister"he suddenly said.

"Eh?!?"Mikan said.

"A-are you sure?!?"Luis asked nervously.

Youichi nodded happily.Luis was ready to faint.He doesn't want to die yet.Not now.He hasn't finished his dream yet nor his CONFESSION.Mikan covered her face with her hands.She shook her head.

"Y-youichi...isn't it that we're not the part of the family?"Mikan said.Youichi became confused.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"I mean...Natsume has another girl.And that girl is Hikari right?"she said.Youichi nodded.

"Then,if it's the case,she'll be your new big sister or even your new mommy"she said.

"What??She's my new mommy?NO!I DON'T WANT HER!I WANT YOU!"Youichi shouted.Ghosts came out of nowhere and roamed the place.

"Ahhh!Mikan,what do you mean by mommy?"Luis asked while using his alice.He slashed the spirits into two but they just came back again and again.

"You see,when we were ten years old..."Mikan said.She remembered the day Youichi came to their classroom.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mikan and Natsume were arguing again.They were fighting because Natsume called her Straberries again.They were just fighting with their classmates watching them until the door opened.They didn't stop fighting.Sumire went near the door and see if who was the person who entered in the room since Youichi was so small.She looked and she saw Youichi.She smiled at him._

_"Hi there little guy.Did you come here to see me with Natsume?"_

_"Shut up you ugly hag.I came here to see my father not you..."Youichi said coldly.Sumire was taken aback.She was ready to shout at Youichi but ghosts appeared and she shouted.Sumire's shout was so loud that Natsume and Mikan stopped arguing.They looked at Sumire.Youichi called them._

_"Natsume..."he said.Natsume and Mikan looked at the person who called Natsume.They saw Youichi.Mikan gulped._

_"Hey Youichi"Natsume said._

_"What are you doing here?"he added._

_"I'm bored and our teacher's absent again"Youichi replied._

_"And unfortunately,that ugly hag was the one who greeted me at the door"he added reffering to Sumire._

_"What did you say to thet hag then?"_

_"I called her ugly hag"_

_"Good boy"Natsume ruffled Youichi's hair._

_"That's not nice!You shouldn't teach Youichi like that,Natsume!"Mikan said._

_"Why do you care?"Natsume asked emotionlessly._

_"I care because I don't want Youichi to be like you,an arrogant,pervertive,selfish and annoying guy!"Mikan said._

_"Did I told you to care?"Natsume said emotionlessly at her.Mikan went silent.Then she spoke._

_"N-no"she said._

_"Then leave me be"_

_"No I won't!"Mikan said with a serious-angry tone._

_"Shut up,Polka"Natsume said coldly.They fought and fought again.None stop.Youichi just watched them argue until he called them both._

_"Mama.Papa.!"Youichi said.Mikan and Natsume stopped arguing again.Their classmates' jaws dropped on the floor in horror.Mikan and Natsume's mouths gapped open._

_Ruka came to his senses again"Y-youichi,what did you just called them?"he asked._

_"Mama and Papa.They act like parents"Youichi replied._

_"Why did you think of that?"Ruka asked curiously._

_"Because they fight like parents and Mommy Mikan said she doesn't want me to become like Daddy Natsume"Youichi twitched._

_"Uhh Youichi,I think calling them mom and dad are a little too advance for them.Just call them big sister and big brother something like that"Ruka said,hoing that Youichi would agree._

_"H-he's right Youichi.Just call us that,ok?"Mikan said.Youichi just nodded._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh,I see.It's really hard,ain't it?"Luis said.

"Yeah..."Mikan sighed.

"NO!I WANT YOU TO BE MY MOMMY!"Youichi cried.Mikan tried to clam him down but,failed.Youichi just cried and cried.They didn't know what to do.Mikan sighed once again and hugged him.

"Shush now,my little man.I'll be your mommy"she said soflty,gently and angelicly to Youichi.

"Yay!You'll be my mommy again"Youichi said softly.Mikan smiled at him.

"But,Natsume won't be your daddy"

"Huh?why?"he asked innocently.

"You see,he has a girlfriend already and it's not I"Mikan said.She was like..she was going to cry.Luis saw this and thought of a way to prevent her from crying.

"Oh look!It's already time,Mikan!We gotta go.We need to prepare for our dance"Luis covered his mouth after saying that.He was sweating really hard and fast.Natsume's face was calm but,his eyes.His eyes were full of madness and angriness inside him.Luis quickly saw this and grabbed Mikan's wrist and ran.

_'He's one guy I can't face'_ Luis thought while running.Natsume looked at Luis and Mikan's retreating back.He was really angry that moment.He was reday to open hell for all!Youichi saw this but stayed emotionless.

_'Papa...'_ Youichi thought worriedly.

_'I can't take this torturing anymore!It's getting on my nerves!I thought that I don't but I do!I'm so stupid!'_ Natsume thought.He was tightening his grip until his palm bleeds because of his nails.It was gettiong really hot.He was burning already.

**(Picture slowly moves away from Natsume.His background has a fire that motions.(he's at the left)**

**Luis' face looks worried.Mikan's head bowed down.Her bangs covered her eyes.(Luis is at the top right corner of the screen while Mikan is at the bottom left corner of the screen)The whole background is black)**

**oO----End of Chapter----Oo**

**Serenity:Sorry if it really took so long!Now,What is Natsume feeling?Send me a review ppl!Thanks.Will it be a NatsumexHikari or MikanxNatsume?Now i'm changing my mind.Find out what my real decision is if it's nearly finished!Goodluck and godbless!**


	15. Chapter 15:Christmas dance part 1

**Chapter 15:Christmas dance part 1**

**oO--------------------------------Oo**

One bright sunny day,Mikan was walking down the hallway happily.She doesn't feel any sorrow because it's the Christmas dance later that evening.She was glad she got a partner.She was pouncing on the hallway happily,until she accidentally bumped to someone.She opened her eyes to see who was the person she bumped on to.And to her surpise,she saw her ex-crush.

"Oh,it's you Natsume"Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Yeah and what?"Matsume said calmly and ever so cooly.

"And what what?"Mikan asked with a questioning look on her face.

"(sighs with a mixture of annoyance) nevermind"he said,a little bit annoyed then,he walked away.

_'What's his problem?'_ Mikan thought as she looked at Natsume's retreating back

"Hm,nevermind.I gotta buy a dress or else I won't be part of the Christmas dance"Mikan told herself then,she went on.She got in a store and looked for a nice christmas dress."What to pick,what to pick,what to pick...Aha!"Mikan was glancing and glancing until she found a dress.It was a long red dress with riffles at the end.It is long sleeved up to the palm.A big White ribbon was tied at the waist.Even though it was a simple dress,it looks very special.But...

"It costs 5,000 rabbits?!?!?!!!!"Mikan shouted in shock.She was ready to faint until the old lady that owned the store spoke.

"Young lady,instead of buying,i'll give you an old dress of mine that is very important to me"The old lady opened an old closet and got a big box.She opened it and it revealed a long pink dress.The outside cloth was a little transparent so you could see the inner clothing.There was a ribbon tied on the waist.It also has matching shoes.Glass shoes.

"Take this instead of buying that dress over there,young lady"The old woman smiled at ehr sweetly.

"But,isn't this yours?"Mikan said,looking at the old woman worriedly.

"But i'll give it to you now.I can't use it anymore so,i'll give it to you instead"The old woman said.

"Besides,no girl ever came here with a personality like yours"she continued.Now Mikan became confused.

"Like...mine?"She asked.The woman nodded.

"Now,i'll give you the matching cloth"The woman got a sakura pink cloth that matches the dress perfectly.

"Put this around your right arm the across the back then,around you left arm"

"Oh,ok...Thanks granny!I'll take care of this!"Mikan ran out the store.

"Goodluck..."The old woman said.

"With the black cat,Mikan Sakura..."she smiled.

**At the night of the christmas dance...**

Mikan was running in the hall way.She was NEARLY late for the christmas dance already.She ran as fast as she could to get to the school gym immidiately.She doesn't want to miss who is the christmas queen of the year!

_'I gotta run fast if I don't wanna miss it!'_ she thought,hoping that she'll beat the time.And because of the hope and effort she ran,she got on time for the dance.Mikan huffed and huffed and sat down on a nearby chair.Everyone looked at her.Mikan's hair was let down and because of that,every boy that sees her blush.Even Ruka!Then,the most royal couple entered aka!! Natsume and Hikari.(Damn that girl!)Everyone looked at them.Including Mikan except for Hotaru and Youichi.The two just eated crab and lobsters (What a pig!)

"What are you guys staring at?"Natsume asked coldly.

Everyone panicked and came back to what they were doing.But Mikan stood up and went to them.

"Oh wow!Look at you two!You look so great!"Mikan commented.

Hikari smiled at her "Thanks Mikan!"

"My pleasure"Mikan smiled back then,Youichi ran towards her.

"Big sister!!"Youichi jumped towards her.

"Youichi!"Mikan said happily with open arms.She caught Youichi.

"Hi,big sister!"Youichi greeted happily.(Aw!he's so cute!)

"Hello,Youichi.Hehehehe!"Mikan giggled with joy.

"C'mon big sister!Let's dance"Youichi dragged Mikan at the middle of the dance floor.

"Uh..Oh!Okay!"Mikan smiled.

Youichi and Mikan went on the middle of the dance floor and danced with Youichi.They had fun dancing.Even though Youichi is smaller than Mikan,they still danced happily.Natsume and Hikari sat beside the gang's table.They watched Youichi and Mikan dance happily.Hotaru video taped and Nonoko clapped with joy.

"Don't they look cute huh?"someone spoke.

They all looked behind them."Serenity and you guys too"They said,except for Natsume and Hikari.

"Hi!"Serenity smiled.She was wearing a baby blue tube gown with sleeves attached at the side of her shoulder up to her palm like a kimono.

"Yo!"Seiji and Luis said.

Serenity walked towards them"Well well well,isn't it the black cat in the bag coming in of sight?I normally know that you don't come in parties and events like this,Hyuuga"she smiled like a villain in a movie.

Natsume just looked at her with emotionless face and eyes.They sweatdropped.

"Stop that Akista and let's dance"Seiji sweatdropped.

_'Before you wreck tha place into million pieces if that guy looks at you like that for a few more seconds...'_ he added.

"Okay"Serenity nodded and went pass Luis and elbowed him.

"Ouch!"Luis looked at Serenity.When he looked at him,she was glaring at him.Serenity gave him a do-your-part-or-i'll-kill-you look.Luis sweatdropped.

He went near Mikan and said:"May I have this dance?"

Mikan was silent for a while,trying to register what Luis just said to her in her brain...

She smiled"Sure!"Mikan carried Youichi towards Hotaru.

"Stay here okay?And eat lobsters and crabs with Hotaru,okay?"She smiled.

Youichi nodded"Okay"

Mikan just smiled and went towards Luis who was waiting in the dance floor.They both held on each other and started to dance.

"One two three.One two three.One two three..."Both Mikan and Luis said.They looked at each other and then laughed.

"I didn't know we were both the same"Mikan said.

"Yeah.It's my first time to dance like this"Luis said.

"Well I didn't.We actually had this every year but I don't participate in dancing.Last time I remember dancing was when it was the last dance last year"Mikan smiled.

"Oh,so you know how to dance a little?"Luis asked.Well kinda...

"Yeah but just a little okay?And this dance is totally different last year..."

"How different?"

"Well,last year I danced with Hotaru and,this dance is ballroom.Last year also is ballroom..."

"Well,how come it's totally different if its both ballroom?"

"This kinda ballroom is faster than usual..."

"Oh.Well,anyway,let's keep the pace up until the dance is over,okay?"

Mikan nodded"Yeah!"

**Meanwhile at Serenity and Seiji's position...**

"What do you see?"Serenity whispered.

"All I can see is,that Hyuuga is looking at Mikan and Luis"Seiji whispered back.

"He's jelous!Heh!He's a freakin' moron and a stupid one at that!"Serenity smirked.

Seiji was still looking at Natsume when suddenly,Natsume looked at him.Seiji quickly looked away.Serenity noticed Seiji's sudden action.

"What happened now?"Serenity asked.

"That Hyuuga saw me"

"Okay.Wait a minute.I'll just turn on my speaker"Serenity putted her hand near her ear and pushed a button.

"Imai,did you saw?"Serenity asked.

_"Yeah.He's looking at Mikan and Luis.Oh,scratch that.He's glaring at your boyfriend..."_Hotaru said with an emotionless voice.

"Boyfriend?"Serenity asked.

_"I heard that,Imai..."_someone sounded in the speaker like he was busted.

_"There you are,Fukuyoma...I thought you cheated on Akista..."_Hotaru said.

"Cheated?What are you talkin' about,Imai?"Serenity asked,confused.

_"Nevermind.So,what will we do again?That Hyuuga gives me the creeps when he's looking at us like that..."_ Luis said.

_"Just leave him be and just make him jelous as long as you can.As long as possibly you can because you know what's going to happen (Gun loading sound)"_ Hotaru loaded her gun or something.

_"Y-yeah,whatever"_ Luis said nervously.

"Stop that you guys.He's watching!"Seiji warned.

"Ahhh!"Serenity screamed a little.

"Ehem,ehem!"Serenity coughed.

_"Oh,right"_Luis turned off the earphone and so as Hotaru.

**Back at the gang's table...**

"Oh look.It's nearly time"Hotaru said.

"Nearly time for the..."Hotaru was about to say the last word.

**End of Chapter!!**

**Cliff hangers!!!Nyahahahahahahaha!!!I want it to be a surprise.I don't know why i'm doing this but,it's for the best.It's for that Natsume the idiot's realization!Hmph!I hate him!**

**Natsume:So what if you hate me?**

**Me:You're going to regret that you made Hikari your Girlfriend!I swear it on my last breath!!**

**Luis and Seiji: Reads the next scripts**

**Seiji:Hahahahahahaha!!Poor Luis.Hahahahahahahahaha!!!**

**Luis:Heeeeeeeyy!!Why does this happen?Hey,Mae,change these scripts!**

**Me:Nooooooo wayyyy.GOT IT?**

**Luis:I reject on this!!**

**Me:So what?I'll make you do it anyway...**

**Natsume:Give me that script.**

**Hotaru and Me:Nuh uh!You'll have to do your part.This script is only for the non couples!And you're a couple now.**

**Natsume: Fires up**

**Mikan: Nullify!!hehehehehehe!Sorry Natsume.This is for your own good.Sees the script**

**Mikan:Oooh!Can I see those?**

**Hotaru and the gang:Nope!You can't.Idiots can't look at these scripts.Even though you're a non couple.**

**Ruka,Yuu & Luis:Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16:Christmas Party part 2

**Chapter 16:Christmas dance part 2:The Surprise!**

**oO--------------------------------Oo**

On the last chapter,Hotaru was about to say the last word when the announcer (tsubasa) spoke.

Tsubasa whinked at the gang"Okay ladies and gentlemen,it's time for...THE COUPLE DARING CONTEST!!!!"Tsubasa said loudly.

Everybody had a questioning look.But not the gang.They know what it was already.They were the ones who requested it.

**In Luis' position...**

_'Oh crap!!I'm done for!!'_ he thought.Mikan saw him.

"What's wrong,Luis?"she asked.

"It's..it's nothing"Luis smiled a fake smile.

_'Oh man!I'll have my first kiss with Mikan!Not 'HER'!!'_ Luis thought sadly.

**In Serenity and Seiji's Position...**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt????!!!!!"They both said.Loud enough for the people in there to hear.

They all looked at them.

_'Seiji's so lucky.She got her as his partner'_ Luis thought.

Ayu sweatdropped _'Uh oh...Hehehehe'_ she thought.

Tsubasa also sweatdropped and thought _'I bet that kid is jelous'_ he thought.

"We're done for Seiji!"Serenity cried.

"I don't wanna be dared!Not now!Not here!Not here at this humilliating moment!"Seiji turned pale.

"Wahhahh!!"they both cried

"Now,now,Serenity,Seiji,this won't be so bad..."Tsubasa said,smiling like nothing will HAPPEN BAD.

"Easy for you to say!!!"they shouted at him.

Tsubasa sweatdropped "Ahehehehe.Anyways...who wants to start the dare?"he sees Hotaru raising her hand.He lsughed in his mind."Yes,Hotaru?"

"I dare two couples okay?I dare Seiji and Serenity to kiss each other pationately and same goes with Luis and Mikan..."she said.

_'Is she kidding?!'_ Seiji,Serenity and Luis thought as they looked at Hotaru.She returned the look with a I-am-hell-serious look.They returned the look back with a we-don't-wanna-do-this!! look.Hotaru just shook her head as she drank her tea.

Tsubasa sweatdropped again "Okay.Now,the two couples must do this or they get a punishment"

"PUNSIHMENT?!"Mikan,Serenity,Seji and Luis said shocked.

Tsubasa nodded"You'll have to pay to Hotaru.She'll be the one to say how much you'll pay to her.So good luck"he just said.

In the two couples' mind should be like this by now...

_'WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!!!'_ The three thought.

Everyone was watching.Even you-know-who (Natsume...-.-''''')Actually,he wasn't looking.He was GLARING at Luis.(Hehehehe)

"Se-serenity..please close your eyes.I don't want you to witness this (stupid,god damn!) dare.Ok?"Seiji pleaded.

"Ok.Just please,close your eyes too.Ok?!?"Serenity pleaded back.Seiji nodded.

"Well,here goes...(gulp) nothing.."Seiji closed his eyes as he neared his face near Serenity.Ready to kiss her passionately.

(I don't wanna see this!!)

Serenity also did the same.She shot her eyes closed while saying to herself 'It's just a dang dare!It's just a dang dare!' over and over again.Same goes with Seiji.Then,they did it.They kissed passionately enough to satisfy Hotaru and the audience and passionately enough for Luis to get jelous.

**(A/N:Ok readers.I guess you already know who Luis likes,right?So,no need to explain.Hehehehe.Sorry.I really am sorry!)**

Seiji and Serenity broke the kiss.They were both blushing.

"Sorry!"they both said in unison.

Tsubasa smiled at them"Oook!It's Mikan's and Luis's turn.Now go on!"he said happily and cheerfully now that Natsume wouldn't take the pressure.Hotaru,Ruka,Sereinty,Seiji,Anna,Nonoko,Yuu,Koko and Youichi looked at them.They were all like excited at seeing Natsume's reaction over the kissing thing.So,they looked at him with glinting eyes.

Natsume was so full that his mind gone mad.He's gone crazy by the time.While Hotaru was taking pictures,the rest were enjoying every bit!Even Tsubasa!!He was laughing behind his mind.

**Natsume's POV**

This is just torture!Why is the bad luck following me here?!Even in christmas?!God.Hell knows what I would do next!This is getting annoying!I wanna go away but my feet won't let me.Fuck!!I wanna move.NOW!And that Imai is taking pictures of me!Is she that desperate to be the richest girl in the universe?

I stand here.WATCHING every single mother fucking detail about that Luis guy and the polka's kissing scene.They broke apart,blushing.They seemed to have a good time on their own world.Yeah.You idiots got it right.THAT'S THE POINT!I am not the one with her in the middle of the dance floor!That Luis is!

"Hey,Hyuuga"Imai called me with her usual tone of voice.

"What?"I asked cooly.

"Shouldn't you be the one in the middle of the dance floor?..."she said.

Hell yeah!I should be!Not that guy!

"...With your girlfriend,Hikari?..."

What the fuck!!Nononono!Not anymore I won't!Why did I fall for that...Hikari anyways?!?!She's not the beautiful like Mikan.She's a slut too.By the look on her face,I can tell.Wait..I remembered that that gay,Mr.Narumi said that that Hikari has a smiling pheremone.So that means...

**(Flashback of a few days after the High school Musical play..)**

That's it!I remember.She smiled at me while i was leaning on the table,waiting for Ruka.Ok.That's it.This nonesense relationship ends here!I don't like her!Especially love her!It's Mikan who I love.I was changing my mind over and over again becoz of the flashback and my true feelings.It's just hell fucking annoying!**(Good thing he did remember..)**

**End of POV**

Now,we all know what Natsume really feels right?Could he even confess at the right time?Ok!Questions later.Natsume was thinking deep in his thoughts while Hotaru and the others were seated at their seats.

"Hey Natsume"Hikari called.

No answer.

"Uhh...Natsume?"

Nothing.

"Natsume,are you okay?"Mikan asked as she neared her face infront of his'

Not yet.

"Natsume?Is something wrong?"she asked worriedly.

Nada...

"Natsume!Answer me"Mikan loudened her voice. (Is that even a word?)

At last!Natsume snapped back.And to his surprise,he found Mikan's face a few inches away from his face.

Mikan blinked twice."Are you ok?"

At this,Natsume blushed a little."Yeah,whatever.Go away,polka"

Mikan pulled her face away from his'.She putted her hands on her hips and frowned."Now what's that supposed to mean,huh?!?"

"Can't you get anymore stupid?I meant,Don't go near me"Natsume replied.

Mikan smirked "Thought so.I shouldn't have been worried..."she said.

Natsume looked at her with a calm face _'She was worried about me?What's she talking about?' _he thought.

"After all,the famous black cat needs no worrying from me" Mikan added with a smile on her face.

"Hey.What's that polkadotted idiot talking about?"Natsume asked Hotaru.

"You weren't answering you girlfriend.."Hotaru replied as she sipped tea from her cup.

Now that did it...

"Whatever.."Natsume stood up and went away.The gang looked at his retreating back.

"What's his problem?"Anna asked.

"First he's not listening to Mikan and now he's walking away without saying anything where he would go?!"Nonoko said angrily.

"Now,now,Nonoko, Calm down.."Yuu sweatdropped.

Mikan was silent for a while.She walked away,following Natsume without saying a single word.

"Hey,wait!Mikan,where are you going?"Ruka asked.Mikan stopped.

"I'm going to follow Natsume"she replied without even facing her friends.

"But-!"Ruka was cutted of by Hotaru's hand on his shoulders.He looked at Hotaru.She just nodded.He knew what that meant so,he letted Mikan follow Natsume.

**In Natsume's position...**

He was walking towards a certain spot while his head was bowed down.He was thinking that,why would he do this to Mikan for a veeerry long time.He didn't even know that he was hipnotized!He was regreting every single bit of mistake he did.So,he didn't notice that Mikan was calling his name.Then,after more minutes,he finally realized Mikan was calling him.He turned around with his usual emotionless face.

"What do you want,Polka?Why did you follow me?"Natsume asked emotionlessly.

"You know me,Natsume.I get worried pretty easily"Mikan just said.

"That didn't asnwer my question..."

Mikan sighed"If you want an answer,then fine.I wanna know what's spacing you out earlier.Is it okay if I wanna know?"she asked nicely.

Natsume smirked a little bit"Fine.I respect your request from me since it's the first and last time i'll do this.I'm spacing out because of something..."he said,not looking at her.

He looked at her"...Or rather someone..."

Mikan just smiled"Can I ask who?"she tilted her head a little.

_'...Alright.This is the time i'll confess...' _he thought_.'There's no turning back now' _he added.

"Just be sure not to tell anyone..."Natsume dug his hands into his pocket.

Mikan nodded "Okay"

Natsume bowed his head.His bangs covering his eyes "The person I was thinking about is...you..."

Mikan was shocked to hear that.She just recovered from the pain and suffering she got and here she is.Standing infront of the person she loved,hearing every single word he's saying.Telling her that she was the one he was thinking of earlier.She didn't even expected it.But,there was one thing she is sure of.And that's...

"Mikan,I love you"Natsume said suddenly.

"What?"Mikan became wide eyed.

"Mikan Sakura,I love you..."Natsume repeated.

"W-why?You already have a girlfriend.Why confess to another girl when you already have one?"now Mikan became confused.

"It's not her that I love.She just used her alice on me."he said.His bangs covering his eyes.His tone of voice is serious.The kind of serious that you rarely hear.

"B-but...if you're breaking up with her,that'll only-"Mikan was cutted off by Natsume's serious tone.

"I don't care as long as you're with me!I don't care a hell as long as you smile."Natsume said,nearly shouting.

"I don't care as long as you're alright!I don't even care even if it means my life to see you smiling all the time because...I love you..."Natsume clenched his fist tightly.

At this words,Mikan's shocked.She couldn't move.She was too shocked.

"Natsume..."she only said.

Natsume walked towards a tree and leaned on it with his back.He looked at the sky with his right eye still covered with his bangs.

"N-natsume I...I-i...I...I'm..."Mikan said,stammering.She was nearly crying.

"...Mikan..."Natsume whispered softly.

"Natsume I'm...Sorry.I'm so sorry..."Mikan bowed her head with sadness.

"What?..."he plainly asked.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you and everyone else.I feel sorry for myself..."Mikan smiled a little as she was crying.

Mikan continued to tell everything what's on her mind "I'm ffeling bad for myself because...I lied to my heart.I lied to myself.I tol myself that I don't love you anymore to stop the pain..."she said.Natsume only watched her with his emotionless expression.Mikan continued."I lied to my heart because it hurts so much I can't take it anymore.I always told to myself to keep on moving but my heart refused.So,I used my mind.I just kept on smiling and smiling till I forgot what I was doing it for.I can't believe how long I was lying to myself and to you my friends."Mikan wiped her tears away.She felt someone hugging her.It was Natsume.

"No.It's not your fault.It's mine.I shouldn't have letted my heart be controlled by someone I don't even know."he said softly.

"Natsume..."Mikan hugged him back.

"Natsume..I...I...I love you too..."she said softly with a little bit of joy.

**In Hotaru's and the gang's position...**

"Is that what I think it is?"Anna pointed at the two teenagers as she looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru just nodded while taking a BLACKMAILING video of Mikan and Natsume.

"Shouldn't we be rejoicing instead of blackmailing?"Yuu sweatdropped.

"Yeah"Ruka nodded in agreement."Shouldn't we be stalling Hikari by now?"he asked.

"That's no problemo.Someone's doing it..."Hotaru said calmly.

"Who might that be?"Nonoko asked.

"The one and only fanclub president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub...and its gazillion members..."Hotaru replied.

They all sweatdropped.

"Nothing does get in your way..."Koko sweatdropped.

They were all watching the two making up 'till the three seniors came.

"Hey guys!We're here!"Tsubasa came running towards them as he shouted happily.Ayu and Misaki running behind him.

**Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!**

Hotaru shot him with the idiot cannon.

"Not too loud,Andou.You're going to make the whole scene bad..."she said coldly.

"Ayu!"Serenity said happily.

"At last!We finished going through all that crowd!"Ayu kneeled.

"Yeah!That nearly knocked the hell out of us.There were too many fangirls in there..."Misaki wiped her sweat.

"Did really that perm girl brought all the members of their fanclub?"Seiji sweatdropped.

"Maybe she really did..."Luis leaned against a tree while sweatdropping.

"Well,that's permy for you..."Anna and Nonoko twitched.They laughed.Hotaru just supressed a smile.They were all having fun until someone spoke out of nowhere!

"Well,well,well,having a reunion without me.How rude..."someone said.

Mikan and Natsume were startled.Same goes with their friends.

"What the-?!"Natsume stood up.

"What a completely bad move.Trying to break me up with my dear Natsume..."she said.

Ruka was just glancing everywhere until he saw someone floating.

"Look!"he said.He pointed up in the air.Everyone looked.

"Hey,isn't that..."Anna was cutted off by Ayu.

"It's that god damn girl Hikari!"she said.

Tsubasa clenched his fist "What's she doing here!?"

"Maybe she's trying to break Natsume and Mikan up...AGAIN!"Misaki stood on her fighting stance.

"That won't happen again!"Ruka took of his black formal party coat.

Hotaru stood up from the bush and showed herself "...I don't want to waste my efforts for nothing,you hear me?I don't want you to ruin their relationship...Fukazawa,Hikari..."she said.

"What?"Mikan stood up and looked at the dark figure.

"...Fukazawa..."Natsume glared at the dark figure.And that dark figure became Hikari with a villain smile.The gang came out of their hiding places.

"You won't ruin their relationship again!"Serenity said,flaring up.

Luis used his alice.A sword appeared before him.He took it and said: "You are not going to waste our efforts!"

"Yeah!After all that humiliation..."Seiji remembered what happened earlier."We won't let you!"Luis and Seiji both said angrily.

"You're not going to make our friends separate anymore!"Ruka stood in his fighting stance.

"Yeah!"Anna and Nonoko ripped their gowns to an above knee dress.Same goes with Ayu,Serenity and Misaki.

"You won't ruin my favorite junior's relationship with Hyuuga!"Tsubasa clenched his fist more.

Hikari just smiled more evily "Try me..."

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry if this chapter is so so soooooo lame.This story is nearly finished.Two more chappies and done.Waaaahhh!I'm going to miss making this story.And expect me to update more later than usual because my dad is coming.I can't use the comp because he will use it ALL the time...Waahh!Well anyways,submit a review or i'll never make it to the end.The next chapter will make you more mad about Hikari.She'll reveal herself so watch out!**

**The next chapter will be..."Hikari's True Identity!".Go Mikan and gang!**


	17. Chapter 17:Hikari's True Identity

**Chapter 17: Hikari's True Identity! **

Everyone looked at Hikari with mad faces. I mean, how could Hikari float?! And plus, she's trying to break Natsume and Mikan again!

Ruka first spoke "We bet that you're from…"

"AAO!" Natsume shouted. angrily.

"AAO?" the new students asked.

"It means anti Alice organization.Surely, the name says it all. They disagree with all what the academy says and plus tries to kidnap Natsume, the black cat, for a bad purpose…"Hotaru answered emotionlessly.

"And what bad purpose is that?"Ayu asked, curiously but nervously. All of them were very nervous to hear what that 'BAD' purpose is Hotaru saying. Everyone eyed on Hotaru.Even Mikan was very curious. Sure she came after Natsume a few years ago but, very little was known about the intention of the organization. So she just waited for Hotaru's answer.

Ruka was the one who answered. He looked at Hikari at a very ferocious way" That bad purpose…is to destroy the academy and at the same time, get rid of Natsume…."a bead of sweat came down Ruka's cheek.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in shock. Except for Hotaru and Natsume.Mikan can't believe what she's hearing. The AAO is after Natsume to destroy them all including Natsume!?She can't let that happen!

"Not a chance! They have to go through me first!!"Mikan went in front of Natsume.

"Mikan!"Natsume said. What's she doing?!Mikan's trying to protect him!!

"Mikan, what are you doing?!"Natsume added.

"Trying to protect you. They can't and won't ever take you away from us!"Mikan answered.

"Mikan's right, Natsume.They can't take you away from us"Ruka said.

"Yeah! Over our dead bodies!" Serenity said, firing up.

Hikari laughed evily like a witch"Ahahahahahaha!!Do you think you weaklings can stop me? It's most likely impossible"

"And why not?!" Luis asked, shouting.

Hikari smirked. "You see…" Hikari's body glowed a blinding light. Everyone covered their eyes. A few seconds after, the light faded. They looked at Hikari.But the hair style, color of her eyes everything, changed.Hikari's new look, looks kind of familiar.Everyone was shocked.

"LUNA KOIZUMI!!!"They said in unison.

"Who's she?"Seiji asked.

"Luna…she's our worst enemy we know. She came here one time with that kid form of hers."Hotaru said.

"She even tries to take away Natsume from Mikan."Misaki said.

"She did?!"Serenity, Ayu, Seiji and Luis said in a we-can't-believe-it tone of voice.

Tsubasa nodded "She even tried to threaten Mikan by saying unimagined words" he said.

"All the more reason we have to beat that Koizumi!"Luis used his Alice.

Nonoko and Anna nodded "Right! And all the more reason we have to fight for their love!"

"Alright now kiddies, stop that blabbering and try to beat me as you planned" Luna said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. She expected Luna to be smarter "Not beat you, kill you…"she said emotionlessly.

'_Is she serious?!?'_ Ruka thought.

"Well…if that's what Imai says, then we'll try to kill her!" Serenity smirked.

"Let's stop this jabbering and let's go!"Natsume said impatiently.Why?He doesn't want his loved ones to get hurt and his friends too. That's what you would do at that time.

"LUNA YOU BASTARD!!!"Natsume fast charged in front of Luna but disappeared. He appeared behind her.Natsume tried to use his Alice on Luna but, she dodged it quickly.

"Nice try Natsume..But you're not good enough..."Luna tried to kick Natsume but this time, Natsume disappeared and appeared behind Luna and tried to punch her. This process repeated.

"What the hell-!?Are they that fast?!"Tsubasa tried to keep up with their speed.

"Well don't just stand there! Let's get her!" Misaki was the first to help Natsume.

Hotaru went to Mikan."Mikan, can you use your Alice at that range?" she asked.Mikan nodded.

"You'll only use your Alice in 3 seconds. No more, no less" Hotaru added.

"Uhh...'kay..?"Mikan raised an eyebrow.Hotaru went to Luis and Tsubasa.

"Andou, use your Alice on Luna.Ok? And Luis, put this on Natsume BEFORE Andou stops Luna. Got it?"Hotaru said emotionlessly. "And for the rest, do whatever it takes to knock down Koizumi"

Hotaru went to Mikan."Ready, Mikan?" she asked.Mikan nodded."Three seconds starts now.."Hotaru said.

One…

Luis jumped quick enough for no one to see.

Two…

He putted on a bracelet on Natsume.

Three…

Tsubasa used his Alice.

Success. "Everything responded well according to plan" Hotaru said. A small smile crept her face before the very scene of Natsume's and Luna's fight.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**SORRY!!You guys expect me to do a very good story and update sooner.But there was nothing I can do!Bye!**


End file.
